The Girl in Kurokumo
by Hyuga Eng
Summary: Hinata seorang Gadis cupu yang merubah seluruh aspek dalam dirinya untuk menarik perhatian Ketua Geng yang paling ditakuti di Sekolahnya, 'Kurokumo'. Kurokumo atau berarti awan hitam yang beranggotakan 5 pria tampan itu memiliki ketua bernama Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal pemilik Bar ternama di distrik Konoha. Bagaimana kisah cinta si cupu dan si pembuat onar? [Chapter5 END Epilog]
1. Perkenalan!

"Naruto-_senpai. _Kumohon terima_." _Seorang wanita berusia 16 tahun memberikan sebuah amplop ungu kepada pemuda berusia 17 tahun.

"Apa ini? sama dengan yang kemarin?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil memandang amplop yang disodorkan wanita itu padanya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa.. Hinata."

.

**'The Girl in Kurokumo'**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**.**

**Rate : Mature**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Disebuah kantin sekolah, terlihatlah dua wanita yang sedang duduk dikursi meja kantin. Seperti biasa, setelah bel sekolah berbunyi mereka tidak langsung pulang, mereka berdua beristirahat sejenak dikantin.

"Jadi bagaimana?."

"Belum." Gadis indigo menjawab singkat.

'Klik'

_Perkenalkan, Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita yang terlahir dari keluarga cerdas dan berkecukupan. Anak tunggal dari pemilik sekolah Hyuuga School, Sekolah yang kini sedang dinaunginya. Umurnya 16 tahun, sekarang ia duduk dibangku kelas XI (sebelas). Gadis ini memiliki rambut indigo biru tua yang kedua sisinya di kepang dan dijulurkan kedepan. Memakai kaca mata minus, bergigi kawat,dan pakaian sekolah yang selalu kebesaran. Sedari menginjakkan kaki di senior high school,ia sudah tergila-gila pada satu sosok pria-Namun setelah berulang kali gadis ini mengungkapkan isi hatinya, pria itu tetap tidak menerimanya._

"Ayohlah Hinata, sudah kukatakan berulang kali-rubah penampilanmu. Sudah berapa kali kau ditolak olehnya, dan itu tidak membuatmu sadar akan _fashion_mu yang buruk." Gadis sexy itu mendengus kesal pada sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak pandai Ino."Gadis _cupu_ bernama Hinata menjawab suram. Ia menghela nafasnya. Benar kata sahabatnya. Sudah berapa kali? 2? 3?4 mungkin.

"Oh jadi selama ini kau tidak mengakui keberadaanku?" Tanya Ino sarkatis sambil memajukan tubuhnya.

'Klik'

_Gadis yang satu ini adalah sahabat Hinata, Namanya Yamanaka Ino, biasa disapa dengan nama Ino. Orang tuanya adalah pemilik toko bunga yang cukup dikenal di distrik Konoha. Perawakannya sangat 'fashionable'. Rambutnya yang pirang ia ikat tinggi kebelakang, dengan poni panjang yang menjulai kesamping. Kulit putih mulus dan tubuh ramping yang membuatnya menjadi wanita teridola disekolahnya. Hanya satu yang membuat orang terheran padanya. Ia memiliki sahabat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya._

"Bu..bukan begitu Ino." Hinata sedikit memundurkan badannya melihat sarkatis sahabatnya.

"Ayo kau ikut aku" Ino bangkit,lalu menarik tangan sahabatnya.

"Ta..taapi."

Mau tidak mau, Hinata akhirnya menuruti ucapan sahabatnya.

.

"Ino tunggu." Hinata yang sedari tadi ditarik tangannya oleh sahabatnya memutuskan berhenti karna melihat sosok lelakinya sedang berkelahi.

Ino otomatis berhenti dan juga memusatkan pandangannya pada apa yang dilihat oleh sahabatnya.

...

"Bodoh, belum tau kau siapa kami? Berlututlah!"Ucap seorang pria. Ia berdiri memandang pria yang sedang terduduk dilantai dengan luka di sudut bibirnya.

'Klik'

_Nah, Ini dia pemeran utama kita. Namikaze Naruto. Pria ini adalah anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang telah berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Kushina-pemilik bar ternama dan termewah di distrik Konoha. Naruto memiliki rambut pirang blonde yang acak acakan, bertubuh kekar dan berkulit tan. Pria berwajah tampan ini adalah pemimpin geng Kurokumo 'awan hitam'. Geng yang digandrungi 5 pria tampan ini adalah geng yang ditakuti disekolahnya sekaligus 'geng' yang banyak pengagum wanitanya. Bukan Kurokumo namanya kalau sehari saja tidak membuly dan membuat onar. Kini Naruto menduduki bangku kelas XII(dua belas) senior high school bersama keempat teman se'geng'nya._

"Berlutut kubilang!" Naruto sedikit membungkuk menatap pria berkacamata yang habis dihajar Naruto karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus ke seragamnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu hanya untuk lelaki ini." Seorang pria berambut merah cerah melipatkan kedua tangganya sambil memandang pria yang tergeletak gemetaran memandang mereka.

'Klik'

_Pria berambut merah, bertubuh tegap, berkulit putih, dan memiliki mata hijau susu yang dikelopak matanya ada lingkaran hitam itu adalah Gaara..Sabaku no Gaara, ia juga anggota Kurokumo. Pria bera'tato' huruf kanji 'ai' didahi ini adalah anak ketiga dari Gubernur distrik Konoha. _

"Tidak bisa! Kau lihat bajuku kotor!" Naruto berkacak pinggang menatap lelaki itu.

"Aku mohon maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Lelaki yang penuh luka lebam di wajahnya itu berkata gemetaran.

"Sudah Naruto! Sepertinya hari ini kau terlalu mempermasalahkan hal kecil. Apa kau sedang punya masalah?"

'Klik'

_Inuzuka Kiba. Anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara pemilik klinik hewan ternama di Konoha. Memiliki perawakan yang lebih ugal-ugalan dibanding keempat teman gengnya yang terlihat cool dimata wanita. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap, memiliki garis tajam di kedua pupil matanya. Tapi siapa sangka, Giginya yang 'gingsul' membuat senyumnya tampak lebih manis. Tak heran banyak wanita yang terpanah ketika melihat senyumannya._

Naruto mengendus kesal. Benar apa kata teman-temannya. Ia sedikit _over_ hari ini. Berterima kasihlah pada ibunya yang memarahinya karena nilai ulangannya yang buruk. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan koridor tempat penghakiman tunggal pria yang sudah gemetaran itu. Keempat temannya mengikutinya.

"Membuang waktu saja ! Membosankan!"

'Klik'

_Kata 'Membosankan' adalah rumus jitunya. Nara Shikamaru. Orang tuanya adalah kepala sekola di Hyuuga School. Semua keturunan keluarganya memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Maka jangan heran tetangga Yamanaka Ino ini selalu menjadi juara umum disekolahnya. Rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang miliknya diikat kebelakang. Walaupun ia cerdas, ia memiliki sifat yang pemalas. Selain berkelahi, keonaran yang ia buat adalah sering tertidur dikelasnya._

"Cih, _dobe_ _baka_. Bahkan kau tidak cocok disebut ketua." Anggota _geng_ lainnya berujar. Dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya kesal mendadak berhenti.

"Diam kau _Teme. _Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda denganmu._" _Naruto berkata dan memberi _deatglare_ pada temannya yang satu itu.

'Klik'

_'Teme'... Panggilan akrab Naruto untuk teman dari kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria bertubuh tegap, rambut hitam 'spike' dan mata 'onyx' ini adalah pria teridola nomor satu di Hyuuga School. Pria tampan yang dijuluki 'Prince Ice' ini tidak banyak berbicara dan itu yang memberi kesan 'sexy' pada wanita yang melihatnya. Lelaki pemegang Sabuk Hitam 'taekwondo' ini adalah sibungsu hasil perkawinan dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan tunggal saat ia berumur 14 tahun, itu sangat membuatnya terpukul. Ia tinggal sendirian di apartment mewah distrik Konoha. Saudaranya, Uchiha Itachi harus meneruskan perusahaan peninggalan orang tua mereka di distrik Ame. _

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan teman bodohnya itu.

Naruto semakin kesal. Ia membalikkan kembali badannya dan berlalu.

"Lihat Hinata, lelakimu sungguh kejam." Ino memandang perbuatan Naruto dari kejauhan.

Hinata menggeleng, itulah satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit _ilfeel_ dengan Naruto. Tapi ntah kenapa sosok Naruto yang berani berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Sudahla, ayo kita pergi. " Ino kembali menarik lengan mungil Hinata.

.

.

.

_"_Jadi kalian Kurokumo itu?" Ucap seorang Pria.

Pria itu membawa pemuda-pemuda sekitar 15 orang. Mereka datang menghadang Naruto dan teman-temannya dihalaman parkir sekolah.

"Apa maksud kalian datang menghadang kami?" Naruto angkat bicara sebagai ketua.

"Cih. Ada apa kau bilang?" Pria itu sedikit tertawa diikuti pasukannya.

"Minggirlah! Kami tidak butuh basa-basi darimu. " Kiba yang jengkel akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Ohohoho! " Lelaki itu bertepuk tangan sambil mengelilingi semua anggota Kurokumo. "Aku Zabuza. Kalian tau apa maksud kedatanganku?...ingin membalas dendam atas apa yang kalian lakukan pada anggotaku!."

Kiba kesal melihat tingkah lelaki yang menghadangnya. Hampir saja tangannya meninju lelaki bermasker yang menghadang mereka kini kalau tidak langsung ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Tenang Kiba, kita tidak boleh asal mengambil tindakan." Ucap Naruto menahan Kiba.

"Hn, _dobe_ _baka_. Lalu siapa tadi yang menghakimi tunggal pemuda _'cupu'_ itu?" Ucap Sasuke datar pada Naruto.

"Diam kau _Teme_. " Naruto sedikit kesal. Ia memberi kembali Sasuke _deathglare_nya.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pulang. Ini sungguh membosankan." Shikamaru angkat bicara. Dan perkataannya sukses menaikkan sebelah alis pria yang mengaku bernama Zabuza itu.

"Oh iya benar sekali Shikamaru, ini sungguh membosankan." Gaara menepuk punggung Shikamaru pelan.

Gaara melangkahkan kaki bersama Shikamaru yang sedang dirangkulnya. Diikuti Sasuke,Naruto dan Kiba yang ikut meninggalkan Zabuza dan _geng_nya.

"_Brengsek_. Kalian mengacuhkanku. Kalian belum tahu siapa aku." Teriak Zabuza memandang punggung ke 5 pria tampan yang melangkah menjauhinya.

'Klik'

_Zabuza, disini ia adalah pemeran antagonis nya. Memakai masker berwarna putih dan selalu membawa pisau lipat yang ia gantungkan di gantungan celananya. Ia adalah ketua geng L'A. Geng yang dulu sangat fenomenal akan hal-hal criminalnya disekolah. Orang tuanya adalah donatur terbesar di Hyuuga School, maka jangan heran tidak ada yang memarahinya membawa pisau lipat kecuali terdapat hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Namun saat Kurokumo masuk, posisi fenomenal mereka menurun. Beranggotakan 17 orang dari berbagai kelas. Zabuza punya dendam tersendiri pada geng Kurokumo karna geng beranggotakan pria tampan itu berhasil menggeser kedudukan mereka sebagai geng yang ditakuti di sekolah._

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau itu PE-CUN-DANG." Naruto berhenti sejenak. Tanpa memandang ia berujar.

Zabuza mengepalkan tangannya, untuk saat ini ia mundur. Ia ingin mengumpulkan anggota lagi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kini _geng_ Kurokumo berlalu dari hadapan _geng_ L'A .

.

.

.

"Kau itu sebenarnya sangat cantik." Ino membukakan kepangan rambut Hinata. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada dirumah Ino.

_"_Iya pelan-pelan Ino, ini sangat sakit." Dengus Hinata karena rambutnya ditarik-tarik oleh Ino.

"Selesai.~ sekarang kau buka kacamatamu." Ino sedikit beranjak mengambil sepasang botol kecil berisikan softlens.

Hinata membuka kaca matanya. Pandangannya sungguh kabur.

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar." Suruh Ino sambil menyodorkan softlanse bening tadi ke mata Hinata.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya, rasanya memakai soflense untuk pertama kali itu sungguh aneh.

"_Aduh_ Hinata. Kau memang sangat cantik. "Ino menyodorkan cermin duduk pada Hinata.

"Sekarang apa kau merasa bangga? Kalau iya biar aku lanjutkan." Ujar Ino memandang sahabatnya.

Hinata mengangguk setuju, ia juga sangat puas pada hasil karya Ino.

Perlahan Ino menyisir rambut Indigo Hinata yang terurai, lalu memberinya make up tipis.

"Nah, kau kecilkan pakaianmu sepertiku. Dan ingat. Besok kau harus berpenampilan seperti apa yang kuajarkan sekarang. " Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Hinata terpaku masih memandang cermin, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari sosoknya yang sangat cantik.

"Oh iya satu lagi. Sore ini aku mau kau pergi ke dokter gigimu. Minta ia untuk melepaskan kawat gigimu." Tambah Ino lagi.

Hinata menunjukkan giginya didepan cermin sekilas~lalu ia mengangguk. "_Arigatou_ Ino."

_._

_._

"Waaah...~"

"~~Cantik sekali..sungguh mempesona~."

"Itu Hinata kan? Murid kelas XI?"

"Apa? Sicupu? Yang benar saja."

Hinata sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya, sosok mata memandangnya. Dengan tatapan aneh sampai tatapan kagum. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik murid-murid yang melihatnya. Namun itu tidak persoalan bagi Hinata.

Hinata terus berjalan santai dikoridor, dengan rambut indigo terurai, seragam yang tidak kebesaran lagi menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sungguh indah_, _belum lagi rok sailor diatas lututnya menambah kesan sexy pada Hinata.

Lelaki yang melihat Hinata~mendadak terpesona, mereka mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Hoey ada apa ini? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Kiba yang baru datang bersama keempat anggota _geng_nya mendadak heran melihat keramaian yang diciptakan oleh Hinata.

Hinata berhenti sejenak, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat para lelaki yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Minggir kalian, atau akan kutebas kepala kalian satu persatu. " Kiba yang merasa jengkel menerobos diantara kerumunan lelaki bersama keempat teman Kurokumonya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya heran.

"Hinata?"

Hinata memandang Naruto, wajahnya memanas. Sepertinya ia akan pingsan disini. Tapi ia harus tahan. Bagaimanapun ini adalah rencananya untuk membuat Naruto menerimanya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya ada apa Naruto-_senpai_?" Hinata membuat expresi wajah yang tidak biasanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia beserta _geng_ Kurokumonya terus memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Sungguh terkejut mendapati putri pemilik sekolah yang sangat _cupu_ sekarang berubah menjadi bidadari.

"Hoey, pergi kalian semua." Ucap Kiba mengusir kerumunan lelaki itu . Semuanya bubar dan hanya menyisakan Hinata yang berdiri disana menghadap Kurokumo.

"_Mendokusai." _Shikamaru memutar bola matanya melihat Naruto yang terpaku saat memandang Hinata.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, ia memberi tatapan dingin pada Hinata.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata diikuti _geng_nya yang lain.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia membalikkan badannya melihat punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh.

"Aneh..."

.

.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Sepertinya kau tergoda pada gadis tadi." Sambil melangkahkan kaki, Gaara bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa putri pemilik sekolah itu berubah menjadi sangat sexy. Mungkin aku akan mencoba menggodanya." Kiba angkat bicara, terlihat seringaian licik di bibirnya.

Naruto berhenti, ia mencengkram kerah baju Kiba. "Jangan kau ganggu gadis itu! Untuk yang satu itu kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

"..." Shikamaru,Gaara dan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya melihat expresi Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto perduli dengan wanita.

"Wohohoh. Ketahuan." Kiba tertawa renyah. Ia berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

Naruto menghempaskan kerah baju Kiba, ia berbalik untuk menutupi semburat merah dipipinya.

"Bisa jatuh cinta kau ternyata." Ejek Sasuke.

Naruto tidak merespon. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

"Waw, kau-sungguh-cantik Hinata." Goda Ino kini yang tengah duduk dibangkunya. Ia memandang Hinata dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Terima kasih Ino." Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sahabatnya. Semburat merah tercetak dipipi porcelinnya

"~Tapi masih ada yang kurang." Ino mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap Hinata.

"Apa?.." Tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Expresimu..~bersikaplah acuh tak acuh. Itu akan membuatmu menjadi wanita yang lebih digilai."

"Maksudmu?" Heran Hinata.

"Yaa. Buanglah sifat pemalumu. Kau lihat diriku. Aku tidak banyak berbicara. " Ino tersenyum manis memandang Hinata.

"Eh? Begituyaa~?" Sebenarnya Hinata masih bingung, namun akhirnya ia menangguk.

_._

_._

"Kau ada waktu nanti malam?" Seperti biasa, Kiba sedang menggoda gadis cantik yang bisa diajaknya bersenang-senang. Diujung koridor ia berbicara romantis pada seorang wanita.

"Kiba.."

Kiba menoleh pada asal suara.

"Ada apa? Kau menggangguku saja. " Ucap kiba malas mendapati Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Nanti ku telfon, oke. " Kiba menjentikkan sebelah matanya pada gadis yang ia goda tadi. Dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Naruto dan anggota Kurokumo yang lain.

"Ada apa?~" Tanya Kiba malas.

Naruto menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang tadi ia dapati di lokernya. Kiba membuka dan mulai membaca isi surat itu.

_**'Kalau kalian bukan pengecut, kutunggu kalian pukul 5 sore di pelabuhan'**_

_**L'A**_

_**. . .**_

"Zabuza?...mau apa dia?" Kiba mengepal surat itu sampai berbentuk bola.

"Itu karna kau Kiba. " Ucap Gaara datar.

"Hn," sambung Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Gaara.

"Kalau saja kau tidak menghajar anggota L'A~munggkin tidak akan seperti ini." Timpal Gaara lagi.

"Jadi kalian menyalahkanku? Itu karna dia berani masuk ke wilayah kita. Oh. Atau jangan-jangan kau takut Gaara?" Kiba mulai kesal dengan Gaara.

"Sudahla. Mengapa kalian bertengkar? Mereka hanya plankton busuk. Membosankan." Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"~~baiklah.. kita terima tantangannya." Ucap Naruto singkat.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedang berkumpul ditempat parkir.

"Bersiaplah, kita berkumpul di markas Kurokumo jam 4 sore." Ucap Naruto sambil memasuki mobil sport hitamnya.

Semua mengangguk dan juga masuk ke mobilnya masing-masing.

Naruto menyalakan mesil mobilnya. Ia hendak pulang kerumahnya. Tapi ia mematikan mesinnya kembali, saat melihat Hinata berdiri di depan mobilnya. Ada urusan apalagi gadis itu?

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ada apa Hinata? " Tanya Naruto mendekati wanita yang sekarang menjadi idola para lelaki sekolah itu.

Hinata sedikit gugup,namun ia harus bersikap layaknya gadis _cool. _

"Euum. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang? Supirku tidak menjemputku hari ini." Pinta Hinata dengan nada yang tidak biasanya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemana kata 'Naruto-_senpai'_. yang selama ini diucapkan Hinata padanya? Naruto memang senang akan perubahan _fashion_ Hinata, namun kalau sifatnya juga berubah~lebih baik Hinata tidak merubah semua aspeknya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa. " Naruto memberanikan diri menolak gadis yang kini menjadi sangat angkuh itu.

"Ayolah.." Hinata memberanikan diri bergelayutan manja di bahu Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka wanita sepertimu!" Naruto sungguh sangat kesal pada Hinata. Ia merindukan wanita polos yang dulu selalu mengejarnya. Dengan kasar Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata lalu masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

Hinata menunduk, ia sangat kecewa mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tidak biasanya. Dulu Naruto selalu menolak dirinya dengan lembut, sekarang?

.

.

.

"Kemana Naruto?" Pria _raven _duduk di kursi mewah markas Kurokumo~mereka semua telah berkumpul, kecuali Naruto.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak tahu dimana ketua _geng_ itu.

"..."

"Maafkan aku terlambat. Kau tahu ibuku harus menyuruhku ini dan itu." Naruto si ketua baru saja tiba. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati keempat temannya.

Semuanya mendengus melihat Naruto. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa si_jabrik_ pembuat onar itu adalah anak 'mama'

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sarkatis.

Keempatnya hanya diam sambil memutar bolamata mereka.

"Yasudah, ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Naruto berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

"Halo. Ino." Gadis indigo itu sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang king sizenya sambil menelfon sahabatnya.

_**"Yaa, ada apa Hinata?"**_

"Kau bagaimana sih? Naruto jadi semakin menjauhiku." Ucap Hinata dengan lembutnya pada suara sahabatnya diujung telfon.

_**"Kenapa begitu?"**_

"Ntahla, mungkin ia tidak suka dengan sikapku." Ujar Hinata lagi.

_**"Ya sudah. Kau tinggal bersikap biasa . Gampang kan?"**_

"Ino~ " Hinata mulai kesal.

_**"Sudah duluya Hinata. Aku sedang disalon ."**_

"Ta..tapi.." Belum lagi Hinata berbicara, telfon sudah terputus. Gadis berkulit seputih porselin itu mendengus kesal.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai berwarna oranye, menandakan matahari akan membenamkan wujudnya. Angin sepoi, suara burung dan aroma air asin yang menyeruak. Sampan besar ataupun kecil sudah terparkir rapi di dermaga. Para nelayan berlalu lalang hendak melaksanakan tugasnya.

Disebuah gudang penangkaran ikan terlihatlah dua mobil sport yang menghentikan lajunya.

Keluarlah kelima pria tampan itu dalam alunan _slowmotion. _Memakai kaca mata Hitam dan jacket kulit hitam khas Kurokumo sang awan hitam.

Disana juga telah menunggu si antagonis Zabuza, dengan anggota yang sudah bertambah sedikit dari 17 orang menjadi 25 orang.

Kini _geng _L'A sedang berhadapan dengan jarak 10 meter dari _geng _Kurokumo.

Sang pemimpin _geng_, Naruto dan Zabuza melangkahkan kaki sedikit lebih maju meninggalkan anggota nya.

Naruto membuka kaca mata hitamnya lalu menggantungkannya di kantong jacket kulitnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau meminta kami untuk datang?" Tanya pria blonde itu dengan tampang coolnya.

"Kami ingin adu kekuatan dengan kalian." Ucap Zabuza sambil memainkan pisau lipatnya di depan Naruto.

Permintaan ketua _geng_ L'A itu berhasil membuat heran anggota Kurokumo yang lain.

Naruto memberi tatapan mengintimidasi pada Zabuza, sekilas ia membalikkan pandangannya pada keempat sahabatnya yang menunggu di belakang seperti bertanya.

Keempatnya mengangguk setuju. Narutopun membalas anggukan itu sebelum memalingkan wajahnya lagi menatap pria bercadar itu.

"Apa keuntungan untuk kami jika berhasil mengalahkan kalian?" Tanya Naruto datar dan berhasil membuat Zabuza memasang tampang kebingungannya.

"Dengan jumlah anggotamu yang tidak seimbang dengan kami, maka kami yang memutuskan keuntungannya." Potong Naruto. "Jika kami yang menang, kalian harus menjadi pengikut kami."

Zabuza sedikit berfikir sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya. Ia menyeringai licik, bagaimanapun jumlahnya sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan Kurokumo satu persatu.

"Namun jika kalian yang kalah, kalian harus bubarkan Kurokumo." Putus Zabuza.

"Tidak masalah!"

Kedua ketua itu saling bertatapan mengintimidasi. Zabuza menutup pisau lipatnya dan menghasilkan suara gesekan besi tajam itu. Suara itu adalah kode untuk anggota L'A.

Naruto dan Zabuza berbalik badan. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju anggota mereka masing-masing.

Tim dari Zabuza berlari mencuri start menuju kelima pria tampan Kurokumo yang hanya memasang tampang datar seperti tidak ada kejadian.

Satu persatu tim Zabuza menyerbu Kurokumo. Dengan tampang malasnya Kurokumo akhirnya melawan tim Zabuza.

Sedangkan Zabuza hanya diam sambil melihat anggotanya yang sedang bertarung dengan kelima pria Kurokumo.

Sasuke dengan santainya mencengkram leher musuh yang menghampirinya blak-blakan dari depan. Masih mencengkram leher pria tadi, ia menghentakkan kaki berbalik ke belakang, ternyata ada musuh lagi yang menyerang dari belakang.

Dengan cepat pria _raven _itu mengayungkan tubuh pria yang ia cengkram pada musuh yang berlalu lalang menghampirinya. Bagaikan senjata, pria yang sudah hilang kesadarannya itu terus berombang ambing di campakkan oleh Sasuke menuju musuh lain. "Kalian lemah."

Kiba dengan lihainya menendang dan memukul musuh yang mendekatinya. Dengan tampang marahnya, pria yang dijuluki _playboy _itu melancarkan serangan demi serangan.

Sedangkan Gaara dan Shikamaru terus saling mengoper musuh. Bagaikan bola badminton, Shikamaru terus mengoper musuh pada Gaara yang akan menerima lalu menginjak semua musuh yang berhasil dioper si tunggal anak kepala sekolah itu. Seperti menandatangani surat saja.

Setelah berhasil melumpuhkan semua anggota L'A , Naruto berlari menuju Zabuza. Dan itu sukses membelalakkan mata pria bermasker itu.

"Brengksek! " Naruto melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Zabuza.

'Skrek'

Zabuza melayangkan pisau lipat mengenai dada bidang Naruto karna dirinya merasa terancam.

"Aw.." Teriak Naruto , dadanya sudah mengeluarkan tetesan darah.

Teriakan Naruto berhasil membuat keempat sahabatnya berlari menuju Naruto yang sedikit hampir terjatuh karna perih luka didadanya. Namanya juga manusia.

Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto yang hampir terjatuh, sedangkan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara berlari menghampiri Zabuza yang hampir melarikan diri. Namun ketiga pria tampan itu berhasil menangkap dan menghajar Zabuza.

"Ampun..aku menyerah~" pinta Zabuza disela sela dirinya yang sedang dikeroyok.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa cara bertarungmu seperti banci." Gaara menggeram. Ia menatap Zabuza yang sudah memiliki banyak luka memar ditubuh dan wajahnya.

"Cih menggunakan senjata. Membosankan." Ucap Shikamaru malas sambil menepuk nepuk kedua tangannya.

"Bangun kau _brengsek_!" Kiba menarik kerah baju Zabuza dan memaksa pria itu untuk bangkit.

"Sasuke. Bawa masuk Naruto kedalam mobil!" Suruh Shikamaru dari kejauhan.

"Pengecut!~" Kiba menghela nafasnya sebelum menghempaskan tubuh Zabuza.

Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sport mereka.

Kurokumo berlalu meninggalkan L'A yang sudah babak belur.

.

.

"Awww.. Pelan-pelan _Kaasan _~sakit." Teriak Naruto kesakitan diatas kasurnya. Ibunya sedang membersihkan luka goresan didadanya.

"Kenapa kau berkelahi ? _Otousan_mu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berkelahi!" Ucap wanita berambut merah darah. Ia adalah ibunda Naruto bernama Kushina. Sambil memberi obat luka, wanita itu sedari tadi tidak berhenti memarahi Naruto.

"Bibi, kami permisi pulang." Sasuke mohon pamit mewakili ke tiga temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya. " Ibunda Naruto menoleh pada teman-teman Naruto sembari tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Naruto diikuti ke tiga temannya yang lain.

"Sekali lagi kau berkelahi. _Kaasan_ akan menghukummu separah parahnya." Teriak Kushina lagi pada Naruto.

Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

.

.

"_aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi_." Gadis berambut indigo itu sedang berdiri di koridor sekolahnya. Ia menunggu ketua Kurokumo datang. Ia akan memberikan surat cinta lagi pada Naruto. Sungguh wanita yang tidak pantang menyerah.

"_ah itu dia._" Hinata tersipu malu melihat Naruto yang baru saja tiba. Kini pria itu sedang berjalan ke arah Hinata. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya melihat sosok gadis cantik yang mendekat dengannya. Gadis itu kini berhenti tepat didepannya sambil menunduk.

Hinata menyodorkan amplop pada Naruto dan sukses membuat putra tunggal Namikaze itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tahu bahwa gadis cupu yang berubah angkuh itu akan mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi melalui sepucuk surat.

"Naruto-_senpai . _Terima ini." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memanas.

Naruto memandang Hinata, Ia tersenyum manis. Akhirnya Hinata kembali menjadi sosok yang lugu dan tidak angkuh.

"apanya?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawanya. Ia sangat suka mengerjai Wanita lugu itu.

"I...ini." dengan susah payahnya gadis idola sekolah itu menjawab.

"Aku tidak butuh suratmu." Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Hinata mendongak, Ia ditolak lagi? Rasanya ia ingin berteriak .

. . .

"bisahkah kau membacakannya langsung?aku tidak sempat membaca isi suratmu." pinta Naruto datar.

.

'Deg'

Putri Hyuuga itu membelalakkan matanya. Mana mungkin ia berani membacakan isi suratnya~ itu akan membuatnya pingsan karna malu.

"~ya baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. " Naruto yang melihat Hinata tidak melaksanakan perintahnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu. Baiklah aku akan membacakannya." Dengan gugupnya Hinata berhasil menghentikan Naruto.

Perlahan ia buka amplop berwana ungu itu, lalu ia ambil surat didalamnya. Ia akan segera membacakan Surat itu.

"Na..ru.. to- _Senpai_... _Aishiteru_." Hinata terjatuh pingsan setelah mengucapkan kata itu pada Naruto.

Ia tahu dirinya akan pingsan jika membaca surat yang panjang itu, maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak membaca isi surat cinta yang sebenarnya. Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Naruto dengan cepat menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata sebelum mendarat ke lantai. "Hinata~~"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia pingsan di pelukan Naruto. Naruto kebingungan, dengan _bridalstyle _ia menggendong tubuh Hinata menuju ruang UKS. Sesekali ia pandang wajah _imut_ Hinata. Senang rasanya mengerjai gadis itu, namun ia juga merasa bersalah. Naruto tidak menyangka gadis itu akan pingsan karna kejahilannya.

...

Semua mata memandang heran pada Ketua Kurokumo itu. Gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya hanya bisa gigit jari karna Naruto menggendong Hinata. Tidak biasanya lelaki yang ditakuti di sekolahnya itu melirik gadis lain. Hinata sungguh gadis yang beruntung.

. . .

Dibalik tembok, seorang pria memandang Naruto yang menggendong Hinata dengan seringaian licik.

"_Well_..."


	2. Pesta Perayaan

Hinata terbangun dari pingsannya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua iris _lavender_ miliknya.

"_Dimana aku?" _Matanya terus menelusuri tiap senti ruangan ~ sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di ruang UKS.

Fikirannya berputar berusaha mengingat alasan kenapa ia bisa sampai di ruang kesehatan siswa itu ~Sampai akhirnya ia tersipu malu saat mengingat ia jatuh pingsan karena gugup mengungkapkan perasaan pada ketua Kurokumo itu.

"_Duaaar_~~." Naruto keluar dari kolong tempat Hinata berbaring. Ia sangat senang mengerjai Hinata walaupun image _cool_nya akan hilang.

"_Kyaaaa_." Hinata yang terkejut dengan _refleks_nya mendorong dada Naruto sampai pria _jabrik_ itu terpental ke lantai.

"_Duh_ sakit Hinata-_chan_." Naruto berusaha bangkit. Namun rasa sakit dan ngilu yang masih tersisa akibat goresan di dadanya membuatnya lemah untuk berdiri.

"Hi...Hinata-_chan_?" Wajah Hinata memanas, apa pendengarannya tidak salah?Naruto menambahkan _suffix 'chan'_ pada namanya? Sungguh hal yang baru pertama kali.

"_Aaw_.. " Naruto tidak menghiraukan gurauan Hinata, ia masih sibuk memegang dadanya.

Gadis_ indigo_ itu mengerjapkan matanya melihat pujaan hatinya seperti orang kesakitan. Perlahan ia turun dari bed UKS dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-_senpai, _kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis _lavender_ itu pada Naruto. Ia sangat khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Yang mana yang sakit? Mungkin aku bisa bantu mengobatinya." Tanya Hinata lagi masih dengan expresi khawatirnya.

"Yang ini~." Dengan jahilnya pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menarik telapak tangan Hinata dan meletakkannya di dada bidang miliknya.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Jantungnya berpacu berkali-kali lebih cepat. _Duh,_ wajahnya mungkin sudah semerah tomat.

"Disini yang sakit Hinata-_chan_."Ulang pria beriris biru _syafir_ itu.

"Naruto-_senpai..._ ." Dengan wajah merahnya Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? kau malu dengan kekasihmu sendiri?" Ujar Naruto memegang telapak tangan Hinata yang berada di dadanya.

"Eh?" Hinata terdongak. Kekasih? Sejak kapan? Sepertinya Hinata akan pingsan lagi. Ntah sudah berapa derjat celcius panas wajahnya kini.

"Jangan pingsan lagi _Hime_~" dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Hinata yang sudah menampakkan expresi ingin pingsannya.

Sungguh jantung gadis Hyuuga itu hampir mau meledak mendapati dirinya dipeluk oleh lelaki pujaannya. Tapi satu hal yang belum di dengarnya dari pria Namikaze itu ~ sangat membuatnya penasaran.

"A..pa maksud semua ini Naruto-_senpai_?" Bersusah payah Hinata yang tengah dipeluk menanyakan rasa penasarannya.

Sejenak hening yang ada didalam ruang UKS itu, sampai akhirnya si pria Namikaze menjawab.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata-_chan."_

_._

**The Girl in Kurokumo**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**.**

**Rated : Mature**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari ruang UKS (unit kesehatan siswa), sudah berapa mata pelajaran yang mereka tinggalkan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Naruto kalau soal bolos ~ apalagi bolos untuk menemani wanita yang kini jadi kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri juga sudah lama memendam perasaan pada gadis _cupu_ itu, tapi ntah mengapa ia ingin menguji gadis itu. Naruto tidak mau kalau cara pandang Hinata ke dirinya~sama dengan cara pandang wanita lain terhadapnya~yang memandang dirinya dari fisik dan materi.

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti~ia melihat Zabuza sedang berjalan dikoridor. Hal itu lantas membuat Hinata terheran.

"Zabuza.. Kemari kau." Teriak Naruto.

"_Hime_, tunggu sebentar ya." Naruto mengelus rambut _indigo_ kekasihnya. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk lalu menunduk menutupi wajah merahnya. Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki sedikit menjauh dari Hinata~mendekati ketua _geng_ L'A itu . Ralat : Mantan Ketua.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Zabuza mendapati Naruto mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu seangkuh itu. Kau harus terima kekalahanmu." Bisik Naruto datar.

"Oke. Oke.. Kami semua akan jadi pengikutmu." Zabuza dengan tampang sedikit angkuhnya mengangguk dan menjabat tangan Naruto. Sekilas Zabuza melirik kearah kekasih Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kurokumo." Namikaze muda membalas jabatan tangan pria bercadar itu. "Ingat! Jika kau masih macam-macam disekolah ini tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku tidak segan-segan mencampakkan kau dari Kurokumo bahkan dari muka bumi ini." Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian _cool_nya.

Seperti tampang ketakutan, Zabuza mengangguk.

"Kita akan rayakan ini di Bar ku nanti malam. " Sanggah Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan Zabuza dan berjalan kembali menemui kekasihnya.

"Ayo Hinata-_chan." _Ajak Naruto yang hendak mengantar gadisnya ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau sudah siuman?" Bisik Ino mendapati Hinata yang baru masuk dan langsung duduk disampingnya.

Gadis _indigo_ itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum pada sahabat karibnya.

"_Hum_ syukurlah." Gadis Yamanaka menghela nafas lega."Tadi aku ingin menjagamu di UKS, tapi Naruto melarangku." Sanggah Ino dengan sedikit seringaian di wajahnya.

"Eh melarang? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata bergidik melihat expresi teman sebangkunya.

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto?"Ino bertanya masih dengan seringaiannya.

Hinata hanya menunduk, lagi-lagi wajahnya kembali memerah.

. . .

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian tidak memperhatikan sedari tadi saya menjelaskan?"Tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas mereka menyeruak.

"_Gomenasai_.._." _Jawab Ino bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam gurunya.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Ino sedang menikmati waktu istirahat. Mereka memesan makanan ringan disana. Terlihat canda tawa yang dihasilkan oleh keakraban kedua sahabat itu.

"Hinata-_chan_. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Tiba-tiba suasana canda mereka terhenti mendapati seorang lelaki tengah berjongkok sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar pada Hinata. Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata bersemu merah karna malu. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki itu berujar dan membuat seisi kantin kini memandang mereka.

Hinata sadar, ia telah mempunyai Naruto sekarang. Gadis itu menghela nafas menatap pria yang bisa dibilang cukup populer disekolahnya. Ia sangat ingin menolak pria itu dengan halus.

Namun Hinata kembali mendongak mendapati sedikit kericuhan di kantinnya. Siapalagi kalau bukan...

...

"_Hoey_ pinggir. Kau tidak tahu sedang menempati meja siapa? " Teriak Kiba sambil mengusir sekerumunan orang yang menduduki meja tempat biasanya Kurokumo beristirahat dikantin.

Dengan cepat orang-orang yang tadi menduduki meja yang telah di klaim milik Kurokumo itu pergi dengan gemetarnya.

Naruto yang hendak mendudukkan dirinya di kursi~menyipitkan matanya kala melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk diujung sana sambil menatapnya dengan wajah tersipu malu. Tunggu, ada seorang lelaki yang tengah berjongkok sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar pada kekasihnya dan itu sukses membuat Naruto naik darah.

Dengan tampang _cool_, Naruto berjalan kearah gadisnya.

"Mau apa si _dobe_ itu?"Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran mendapati sahabat masa kecilnya yang tidak langsung duduk.

...

"Sedang apa kau?"Tanya Naruto datar pada pria yang sedang berjongkok menatap gadisnya.

"Oh tunggu dulu, kau anggota L'A kan? Bukan..bukan, lebih tepatnya mantan anggota L'A. Dan sekarang kau menjadi pengikut Kurokumo." Naruto menyipitkan matanya, dan berujar pada lelaki yang masih berjongkok di samping kekasihnya.

Ino dan Hinata bergidik ngeri. Mereka tau bahwa Naruto sangat kasar.

Pria yang berjongkok itu tidak merespon dan semakin membuat Naruto ingin menghajarnya.

Namun ia harus tahan, karna ia tidak mau aksinya dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Kau mau ku hilangkan dari peradaban?"Ancam Naruto. Lagi-lagi pria itu tidak merespon.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan gadisnya meninggalkan Ino dan lelaki itu.

"Eh.." Heran Hinata.

"Hinata.." Ino memanggil sahabatnya yang telah ditarik Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke tengah sisi kantin, lalu pria jabrik itu naik keatas meja yang terbuat dari kayu super kuat .

"Perhatian!" Teriak Naruto membuat seisi kantin kini menatapnya.

"Mulai detik ini Hyuuga Hinata resmi menjadi kekasihku. Jika ada yang berani menggangu atau mengusiknya, kalian tahu akan berhadapan dengan siapa." Ucap ketua Kurokumo itu sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata~membuat seisi kantin tercengo. Para gadis hanya bisa mengigit jarinya mendapati lelaki yang diidolakan telah mempunyai kekasih.

Wajah gadis pemilik sekolah itu sudah sangat memerah. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya membuatnya sungguh sangat malu.

"Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak penuh dengan kejutan." Seringaian keluar dari wajah Gaara, ia menggeleng melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu.

Lelaki yang ingin mengungkapkan cinta pada Hinata akhirnya berdiri dan melempar bunga mawar tadi ketanah. Sungguh sangat memalukan baginya.

"Naruto-_senpai_, turun! Kau membuatku malu." Suruh Hinata sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Naruto menuruti permintaan gadisnya, dengan _reflreks_ ia mengecup dahi Hinata. Seisi kantin yang terharu melihatnya~akhirnya menepukkan tangan mereka seakan memberi selamat atas hubungan baru Naruto dengan pacar pertamanya disekolah.

"Semuanya! Aku mengundang kalian untuk hadir ke Bar ku nanti malam." Teriak Naruto pada seisi kantin sebelum ia mengembalikan Hinata ketempat Ino sedang duduk.

...

"Aku kesana dulu ya _Hime-chan_. " Naruto mendudukkan kekasihnya di kursi~meja tempat Ino sedang duduk.

Gadis beriris _lavender_ keperakan itu mengangguk . Naruto pun berlalu.

"Kau beruntung sekali Hinata, aku tidak menyangka si kejam itu sangat romantis. " Ujar Ino sambil bersedekap tangan di dadanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia tersipu malu. Sesekali ia memandang Naruto yang juga memandangnya senyum-senyum dimeja ujung sana.

Ino tertawa karna berhasil membuat sahabatnya malu bukan kepalang. " Oh iya Hinata. Nanti malam kau datang ke acara Naruto kan?" Tanya gadis Yamanaka itu penuh selidik.

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya. Bar? Tempat seperti apa itu? Ia hanya pernah mendengar namanya samar-samar.

"Sudah, kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan membantumu agar tampil secantik mungkin." Ucap Ino sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Mau bagaimanapun ia sungguh sangat penting di acara itu. Ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya kecewa. "Baiklah."Angguk Hinata.

...

"Lihai juga kau menggoda wanita." Ledek Kiba pada sahabatnya, Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum . Ya maklumlah, remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"_Cih_, tapi kelakuannya sungguh _norak." _Sasuke ikut-ikutan meledek Naruto.

Pemuda jabrik itu tetap tidak merespon. Ia terus memandang wanitanya dari kejauhan. Tidak perduli lagi _image cool_ dan kejamnya hilang. Ia sudah memiliki bidadari yang sangat sempurna.

Sasuke,Kiba,Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Naruto.

"_Mendokusai._"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak langsung pulang Naruto?" Tanya Gaara. Kelima pria Kurokumo sedang berkumpul di parkiran Hyuuga School. Setelah pulang sekolah~mereka hendak bergerak menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Ketua kita sedang menunggu kekasihnya." Ledek Kiba yang berhadiah _deathglare_ dari Naruto.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan. Jangan lupa nanti malam!" Ucap Naruto sambil bersandar di mobil sport hitamnya.

"Yah, aku akan hadir. Banyak wanita cantik pastinya." Kiba menyeringai sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto di area parkir.

...

Naruto menghentakkan pelan sebelah telapak kakinya sambil menunggu kekasihnya yang pulang 1 jam lebih lama dari dirinya.

"Hinata-_chan_." Panggil Naruto mendapati gadisnya berjalan ke area parkir.

Dari kejauhan dapat Naruto lihat, Hinata baru saja melambaikan tangan pada Ino. Gadis _indigo_ itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

"Naruto-_senpai_? Kenapa belum pulang?" Dengan malu-malunya, Hinata bertanya.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Naruto tersenyum manis pada gadis cantik dihadapannya.

"A..ano.." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Ia sangat gugup.

"Kemarin ada yang bergelayutan manja saat minta diantarkan pulang. Kenapa sekarang malu-malu ya?" Goda Naruto dengan seringaiannya.

"Eh. . I..tu." Hinata menunduk, ia memaninkan kedua telunjuknya. Sangat malu mengingat tingkahnya saat menggoda Naruto. Berterima kasihlah pada Ino yang menyuruhnya bersikap angkuh.

"~Naruto-_senpai. _Jangan memandangku seperti itu." Dengan refleksnya,Hinata mencubit lembut lengan kekar ketua Kurokumo itu.

Naruto memegang kedua pipi Hinata dengan lembutnya. "Kau terlihat lebih manis jika seperti ini."

Wajah Hinata sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

"Yasudah, masuklah. " Suruh Naruto sembari melepaskan telapak tangannya yang bertengger di pipi gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk bidadarinya.

Hinata tersipu malu diperlakukan romantis seperti itu. Ia pun masuk kedalam mobil kekasihnya.

...

Diperjalanan mengantar Hinata, hanya ada suasana cangung. Satu sama lain tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka topik pembicaraan. Hingga sampailah gadis Hyuuga itu di komplek perumahannya.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-_senpai_?." Ucap Hinata pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu. Panggil aku Naruto-'_kun'." _Ucap naruto dengan nada manjanya sembari tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Jadi, tidak mau singgah dulu Naruto-_sen~_ eh maksudku Naruto-_kun_?" Tambah Hinata lagi.

"Tidak hari ini ya _Hime_. Yasuda, masuklah! jam 7 malam aku jemput." Naruto mencubit pipi _chubi_ Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia pun keluar dari mobil Naruto dan melambaikan tangan pada kekasihnya itu.

Mobil Naruto pun berlalu dari kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

'Ting nung.. Ting nung'

Pukul 4.30 sore, terdengarlah bunyi bel rumah Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan cepat gadis yang sedang menonton televisi itu berlari hendak membukakan pintu.

Sang gadis memutar knop pintu rumahnya.

"_Waah_ Ino. kau sudah sampai." Teriak Hinata mendapati sahabatnya yang telah datang. Sebelumnya Ino sudah berjanji untuk membantu Hinata agar tampil cantik di acara Naruto.

"Masuklah.."

...

"Pokoknya kau harus cantik hari ini."Ino sedang berdiri dibelakang Hinata yang tengah duduk. Gadis Yamanaka itu sedang menata rambut sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih Ino, kau baik sekali." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap sahabatnya dari balik cermin.

"Nanti aku dijemput Naruto-_kun_, kau ikut denganku ya." pinta Hinata.

"Kau lihat aku belum bersiap kan? Aku datang lebih awal hanya karna ingin membenahimu terlebih dahulu saja. " Ucap Ino sembari menyisir rambut Hinata.

"Aku akan pulang setelah ini, mungkin aku datang agak telat. Kau tahu aku harus ke salon." Ino berujar dengan nada manjanya.

Hinata menangguk mengerti akan sahabatnya yang sangat mementingkan fashionnya itu.

"Oke, sudah selesai. Tinggal pakaiannya saja." Ino berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menunggu jemputan Naruto di ruang tamu bersama ayah yang ditemani beberapa _assistant_ dan _maid_nya.

Sedari tadi ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi terus memperhatikan anaknya dengan tatapan aneh. Siapa yang tidak heran melihat gadisnya yang berpenampilan sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, sekarang malah sebaliknya. Berbalut mini _dress_ abu-abu yang mengkilat dan tas kecil serta _highheels _berwarna senada dengan atasannya. Rambut rapi yang terurai menambah kesan indah pada Hinata. Tidak lupa kalung berlian yang mengikat pas leher jenjang gadis itu. Berterima kasihlah pada Ino yang merubah gadis _cupu_ menjadi gadis _modis_.

'Ting nung ting nung'

Bel berbunyi memecahkan suasana canggung kediaman Hyuga.

Hinata yang tengah duduk dengan rapi~mendadak bangkit, ia hendak membukakan pintu tersebut. Namun lengannya ditahan oleh sang ayah. "Duduklah, biar _maid_ yang membukakannya."

Hinata pun menghela nafas sebelum ia duduk kembali.

...

Dari kejauhan, nampaklah Naruto yang berjalan didampingi seorang _maid_ dengan stelan _cool_nya. Kaus putih polos berbalut jacket kulit hitam yang tidak dikancing, celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _kets_ menambah kesan _cool_ pada pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Ia berjalan mengikuti _maid_ yang mengajaknya menuju ruang tamu, tempat Hinata dan ayahnya menunggu.

Hinata sungguh gugup, ia takut ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya pergi.

"Selamat malam." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya. Senyum manisnya tidak lupa ia nampakkan. Sungguh membuat jantung gadis Hyuuga itu hampir copot.

Hinata menghela nafasnya lega mendapati Naruto bersikap sopan. Sungguh hal diluar pemikiran Hinata.

"Duduklah." Ucap datar ayahanda Hinata.

Naruto pun duduk di sofa nan empuk itu. Dirinya kini duduk berhadapan dengan kepala keluarga Hyuuga dan disamping Hinata.

"Jadi kalian mau kemana? " Tanya Hiashi dengan tegasnya. Sungguh membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Ia tahu dari Ino akan tempat yang akan ditujunya dengan Naruto. Tempat yang kurang baik untuk anak seusianya. _Kami-sama _tolonglah.

"Kami akan menghadiri pesta teman yang berulang tahun paman." Ujar pemuda _blonde_ itu masih dengan tampang _cool_nya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafasnya lega. Syukurlah Naruto tidak mengatakan hal sebenarnya. Berbohong sedikit juga tidak apa-apa.

Hiashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bisakah kau menjaga gadisku? Apa kau berani terima konsukuensinya jika kau tidak menepatinya?"

Naruto meneguk payah air liurnya, hanya mengajak kencan Hinata saja sudah seperti mengikat janji pernikahan. "Ya aku berjanji akan menjaga Hinata. "

Hiashi mengangguk pelan."Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi."

Hinata tersenyum manis, sangat lega rasanya. Kekasihnya sang pembuat onar, akhirnya bisa meluluhkan hati ayahnya.

"_Arigatou." _Naruto berdiri lalu kembali membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Mata Hiashi membulat mendapati Naruto yang menggengam tangan anak gadisnya. "_Eheem_".Dengan cepat ia memberi instruksi agar Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari anak tunggalnya itu.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Hiashi. Ia semakin menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Kami permisi ..paman.. "Ucap Naruto sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan suasana kaku itu.

.

.

Suasana gemerlap dengan lampu berkelap-kelip. Alunan musik Dj merambat diseluruh sisi bar seakan menghipnotis pemuda dan pemudi untuk hanyut dalam alunanya. Bar termegah yang saat ini hanya ditempati oleh siswa-siswi yang diundang oleh sang pemilik, Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini. " Kiba sedang duduk disofa bar itu. Seperti biasa, ia sedang menggoda seorang gadis.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang juga duduk ditempat Kiba dan gadisnya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat temannya yang satu itu.

"_Hoey_, disini." Gaara melambaikan tangan saat mendapati Zabuza yang baru tiba.

Zabuza yang tadinya memandang ke kanan dan kekiri seperti mencari akhirnya membalas lambaian tangan saat yang di cari akhirnya ketemu.

"_Hoy_." Zabuza menjabat tangan satu persatu anggota Kurokumo itu. "Naruto?.." Tanya pria bermasker itu mendapati ketua Kurokumo belum tiba.

"Sedang menjemput kekasihnya, sebentar lagi sampai." Ucap datar Shikamaru.

Zabuza mengangguk, ia menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya sebelum mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa nan empuk itu.

Sasuke hanya memilih diam, ia tidak terlalu menyukai Zabuza.

"Aku kesana dulu ya. " Sambil merangkul seorang gadis,Kiba menyeringai pada geng Kurokumonya. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Gaara hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi Kiba si _playboy_ beraksi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam menghentikan lajunya di sebuah Bar nan mewah. Pria _jabrik_ itu lantas turun dan bergegas membukakan pintu mobil kekasihnya.

Hinata turun dari mobil, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Terdengar suara musik yang menggema sampai keluar. Bagaimana lagi jika sudah didalam.

"Ayo Hinata-_chan."_Naruto menggandeng tangan gadisnya itu. Dengan santai mereka melangkahkan kaki ~masuk kedalam bar tersebut.

...

Semua sosok mata kini memandang kedua sejoli sempurna itu. Naruto terus menggengam tangan Hinata, dan itu sukses membuat wanita bersurai _indigo_ itu panas dingin.

Sekali lagi Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, belum lagi telinganya yang harus kebas mendengar dentingan musik yang diputar cukup keras~kini matanya membulat sempurna melihat seisi ruangan yang menampikkan penampilan pemuda-pemudi beradegan cukup _vulgar_. Tempat apa ini?

"Tenang saja Hinata-_chan_, hari ini bar ku hanya berisi murid-murid dari sekolah kita." Naruto yang memperhatikan rasa tidak suka kekasihnya akan tempat itu, akhirnya meyakinkan gadisnya. "Yah kalo soal itu sih...~~ kemauan mereka sendiri." Naruto tertawa cengingiran ditambah sedikit seringaian. Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata melayangkan cubitan lembut pada perut pemuda _jabrik_ itu.

"_aww._."

"Hinata.." Panggil seorang wanita dari kejauhan.

Naruto dan Hinata lantas berbalik.

Orang yang didapati adalah Ino melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan mendekati kedua sejoli itu. Bukan Ino kalau ia tidak _fashionable_. _Dress_ hitam bermanik 10 senti diatas lutut menambah kesan _glamour_ pada dirinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Ino sembari memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak, kami juga baru tiba." Ucap Hinata.

"Yasudah, ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain." Ajak Naruto sembari berbalik.

...

Naruto dan kedua gadis bersahabat itu mendekati anggota Kurokumo yang sedang duduk santai di sofa spesial sambil mendengarkan alunan musik Dj.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Naruto memberi salam khas Kurokumo pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Geng Kurokumo hanya diam sambil memasang wajah musamnya.

"H_oy_, Zabuza. Mana yang lain?" Naruto menaikkan sedikit alisnya mendapati Zabuza yang juga sudah hadir.

"Biasa, _Klek..klek_.." ucap Zabuza sambil mengacungkan ibu jari dan jari kelingking seperti mengatakan '_Sedang mabuk-mabukan_'.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kalian mau minum?" tanya Naruto pada kedua gadis bersahabat, Hinata dan Ino.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku nanti saja. " ucap Ino menyambung.

Naruto pun duduk diikuti Hinata dan Ino. Mereka pun hanyut dalam alunan musik.

...

"Adakah dari kalian yang mau turun ke lantai dansa?" tanya Gaara sembari meneguk minuman beralkohol miliknya.

"Aku ikut." Seru Ino mengiyakan ajakan Gaara.

Naruto pun mengangguk, ia juga akan ikut turun kelantai dansa. " _Hime_..kau ikut?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Baiklah.." Naruto yang mengerti akan kekasihnya akhirnya mengangguk sembari mengelus puncak kepala gadisnya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar .. menghirup udara segar. " Sasuke yang tidak berminat turun kelantai dansa tiba-tiba berdiri meninggalkan mereka yang sedang bergegas bangkit.

Shikamaru juga bangkit dari sofanya, tidak salah juga ber_refreshing_ ria dengan tarian.

"Aku disini saja. Sedang tidak _mood." _tambah Zabuza.

Dan jadilah Hinata dan Zabuza yang hanya duduk disofa nan empuk itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya telah larut dalam tarian.

...

"Kau mau kuambilkan minuman Hinata?" Tanya Zabuza berbaik hati.

Lagi-lagi gadis _indigo_ itu menggeleng.

"Tenang. Disini juga menyediakan minuman _non_ alkohol. Oke, akan kuambilkan" Zabuza bangkit dari sofanya, lalu berjalan menuju meja bartender.

.

.

.

Pria berambut _raven_ sedang berjalan menuju balkon lantai dua bar itu. Mataya membulat mendapati seorang wanita besurai merah muda sedang memainkan gitar dengan suara merdunya. Rasa penasaran pria itu yang kuat, akhirnya membawanya mendekati gadis yang kini duduk memandang suasana malam perkotaan dibalkon itu.

Gadis yang sedang asik memainkan gitarnya, mendadak berhenti saat mendengar derup langkah kaki mendekatinya. Wanita yang kini sedang menggunakan jacket berwarna hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau hentikan permainan musikmu?"tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya.

Gadis berpenampilan _tomboy_ itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Wanita itu mengacuhkan Sasuke, ia kembali berbalik dan memetik gitarnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kecil yang terletak di samping gadis itu. Sambil mendengar suara gadis yang merdu itu, ia terbuai memandang langit.

"Sepertinya kau bukan murid Hyuuga School." Ucap Pria bermata _onyx_ itu datar.

"Aku tidak terlalu dikenal di Hyuuga School. " Jawab Wanita itu singkat masih asyik memetik gitarnya.

Sasuke acuh tak acuh merespon ucapan gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya atas dasar apa kalian mengadakan pesta ini?" wanita beriris hijau itu mulai bertanya-tanya pada Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk kesenangan." jawab singkat Sasuke.

Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu kembali bernyanyi.

.

.

"Kau pikir aku bersedia menjadi pengikutmu? Ini adalah hadiah untukmu karna berani meremehkan aku." Seorang Pria yang ternyata Zabuza menyeringai sambil memasukkan suatu serbuk kedalam gelas berisi orange jus. Zabuza juga tidak lupa menambahkan sedikit cairan memabukkan pada jus itu.

Pria bermasker itu berjalan menuju sofa sambil memegang gelas orange jus tadi. Disana Hinata sedang tersenyum lucu melihat kekasihnya yang sedang menari dengan rianya.

"Ini buatmu. " Zabuza menyodorkan gelas jus pada Hinata.

"_Arigatou_." Ucap Hinata sembari menerima jus dari lelaki yang kini menjadi teman kekasihnya.

Hinata meneguk jus itu perlahan, suasana bar yang cukup tegang membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"Jadi kau kekasih Naruto?" tanya Zabuza basa-basi untuk menghancurkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Hinata mengangguk, wajahnya bersemu merah. Gadis Hyuuga itu menghela nafasnya.

Menit berikutnya,tiba-tiba kepalanya sedikit pusing. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang serasa sangat panas.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Zabuza menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya mendapati Hinata yang sedang memegang kepalanya. Obat sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Toilet dimana?" tanya Hinata, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, mungkin membasuh wajahnya dengan sedikit air akan mendinginkan tubuhnya.

"Toilet? disana..Ayo kuantarkan."Zabuza bangkit dari sofa, lalu membantu Hinata yang sudah mulai sempoyongan untuk berdiri.

Gadis lugu itu tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali, ia mengangguk dan menerima bantuan mantan ketua L'A itu.

Naruto yang masih asiknya ber_dance_ ria dengan teman-temannya tidak sadar bahwa kekasihnya tidak berada dalam awasannya lagi.

...

Pandangan Hinata mengabur, namun ia masih sadar bahwa ia sekarang sedang bersama Zabuza.

"Dimana toiletnya?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. " Zabuza terus membantu Hinata yang sudah berjalan sempoyongan. bukan menunjukkan letak toilet, ia malah membawa gadis indigo itu menuju kamar hotel yang terletak di lantai dua bar megah itu.

Zabuza memasukkan kunci kamar itu dan memutarnya, namun ia tiba-tiba berbalik mendapati Hinata telah terjatuh pingsan.

'BRUG'

Zabuza menyeringai, ini akan mempermudah misinya.

...

Lelaki bercadar itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata lalu melangkahkan kaki sambil memutar knop pintu dengan susah payahnya.

Diujung sana terlihatlah Kiba yang sedang menggandeng tubuh gadis yang tadi ia bawa. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Zabuza.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah matanya mendapati samar-samar teman barunya menggendong seorang wanita ala _bridalstyle._

"H_oy_, Zabuza.." Panggil Kiba dengan jahilnya sambil menyeringai pada Zabuza.

Zabuza yang hendak menendang pintu kamarnya mendadak berbalik refleks karna mendengar panggilan.

"Hi..Hinata?" mata Pria yang dijuluki _playboy_ itu kini membulat sempurna. Bukankah itu kekasih Naruto? mengapa sekarang bersama Zabuza. Dan tunggu, gadis itu pingsan.

Kiba berlari menuju Zabuza. "apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?"

Dengan cepat Kiba menarik tubuh Hinata. "Saara. tolong bawa masuk gadis ini. " Ucap Kiba pada wanitanya sembari menyandarkan tubuh Hinata pada bahu kekasihnya. Kekasinya yang bernama Saara itu mengangguk, dengan susahnya ia membawa Hinata masuk kedalam kamar yang telah sempat di buka oleh Zabuza tadi.

Zabuza yang sudah ketahuan merasa kalang kabut. Ia hendak melarikan diri. Namun pria Inuzuka itu cepat menangkap tubuh Zabuza lalu mencengkram leher pria bercadar itu.

"Kau mau menghianati kami ha?" Kiba menggeram hebat. ia menghentakkan keras tubuh Zabuza kedinding. Pria dengan khas pisau kecil itu hanya mengerang kesakitan. Susah buatnya untuk melawan.

Setelah kekasih satu hari Kiba itu meletakkan tubuh Hinata diatas ranjang, ia pun kembali keluar menemui Kiba.

"Saara, kau panggillah Naruto. Aku akan mengurusnya." ucap Kiba, MAsih mencengkram tubuh Zabuza. Wanita yang disuruh itu pun akhirnya mengangguk lalu berlari meninggalkan Kiba dan Zabuza.

...

Naruto, Gaara,Shikamaru dan Ino masih asiknya ber_dance_ ria.

Mata Naruto membulat mendapati kekasihnya tidak berada di sofa itu lagi.. dan Kemana Zabuza? Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa spesial itu. Hal itu membuat sahabaat-sahabatnya merasa aneh.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang gusar.

"Ayo ikuti aku, Kekasihmu dalam bahaya." bisik wanita itu agar didengar oleh Naruto. Sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu sangat terkejut. Dengan gusrnya ia mengikuti wanita itu.

Gaara, Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik gusar sahabatnya dari kejauhan pun penasaran. mereka pun berlari mengikuti Naruto dan Saara.

.

.

.

Naruto menaikkan sedikit alisnya melihat Kiba yang sedang mencengkram tubuh Zabuza. Pria itu lantas berlari mendekati.

"Ada apa ini? ~dan dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan paniknya.

"Si brengsek ini mencoba berbuat jahat pada Hinata. Hinata sekarang sedang pingsan didalam." Ucap Kiba datar masih menahan tubuh Zabuza yang terus menggeliat ingin dilepaskan.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia berlari memasuki kamar hotel untuk melihat kondisi Hinata. Pria itu menggeleng mendapati tubuh kekasihnya yang terkujur sedang pingsan. Dengan amarahnya ia kembali lagi menghampiri Zabuza.

Zabuza terus memberontak, namun cengkraman Kiba tetap tidak bisa membuatnya lepas. Hingga Shikamaru, Gaara dan Ino tiba ditempat kejadian.

Naruto kini berdiri dihadapan Zabuza, wajahnya sudah sangat menampikkan kemarahan. Kiba akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tubuh Zabuza kala melihat Sahabatnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ini bagian Ketua Kurokumo.

"B_rengsek_" Naruto meninju wajah Zabuza hingga pria itu jatuh terpental.

Gaara yang melihat kemarahan di wajah Naruto tertantang untuk membantu ketua Kurokumo itu. Namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Biar Naruto yang selesaikan." ucap Shikamaru datar. Gaara pun akhirnya menghela nafsnya.

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan ada yang berani mengusiknya." Dengan amarahnya Naruto menendang tubuh tak berdaya Zabuza. Zabuza sudah sangat lemas karna sedari tadi dicengkram oleh Kiba. Ia tidak dapat memberontak lagi.

"Kau mau ku hilangkan dari muka bumi ini ha?" amarah Naruto memuncak, ia mencengkram kerah baju pria itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Apa kau sebelumnya tidak berfikir resiko apa yang kau hadapi jika mengganggunya?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan kesal sambil menghajar Zabuza sampai babak belur. Amarahnya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Kau akan berhadapan denganku.!"

...

Sasuke dan wanita bersurai _pink_ itu bangkit kala mendengar suarah gaduh. Mereka yang kini juga berada di lantai dua balkon akhirnya berlari menuju sumber suara.

Wanita yang berlari bersama Sasuke membulatkan matanya sempurna mendapati lelaki yang kini dicarinya. Pencarian berakhir~.

"Angkat tangan! jangan bergerak. Aku dari pihak kepolisian." Wanita yang sedari tadi bersama dengan Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dari _jacket_ kulit hitamnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke dan semua yang berada ditempat kejadian perkara tercengo. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu?

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera melepaskan hujamannya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

'Klik'

_Haruno Sakura. Berambut 'pink' sebahu, beriris 'emerald' , berkulit putih dan bergaya 'tomboy'. Ia adalah anggota kepolisian yang sedang ditugaskan untuk menangkap tersangka pencabulan anak dibawah umur yang diduga menyamar sebagai murid Hyuuga School. Selama bertahun-tahun, wanita berumur 20 tahun itu terus mencari tersangka yang diketahui bernama Zabuza. Informasi yang didapat olehnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada pesta yang khusus dihadiri siswa-siswi Hyuuga School. Penyelidikannya berakhir disebuah bar ternama di Konoha._

Wanita bernama Sakura itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Zabuza yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

"507 lantai dua..ganti." Sakura mengeluarkan _Handy Talky_ miliknya, ia mengubungi partner yang juga ikut mengawas di sekitar bar Naruto.

Sekerumunan polisi berpakaian urakan untuk penyamaran pun berlari menemui Sakura.

"Bawa dia. " Perintah Sakura. Mereka mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya Zabuza lalu membawanya turun meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

"Kau juga harus ikut untuk dimintai keterangan." Kini Sakura berbicara pada Naruto.

Mau tidak-mau Naruto mengangguk. Ia juga harus mengikuti prosedur kepolisian, Karna itu juga menyangkut popularitas bar nya.

"Tapi aku minta waktu sebentar." Naruto melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam kamar hotel tempat Hinata sedang terbaring pingsan.

"Oke. Kuharap tidak lama." jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino hendak berlari mengikuti Naruto. Ia juga ingin melihat keadaan sahabatnya, Hinata.

"Ino, biar Naruto saja. Ayo kita pergi." tahan Shikamaru.

"Ta..tapi.."

Kurokumo dan lainnya pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura serta petugas kepolisian yang tersisa.

...

Naruto menutup pintu kamar hotel dari dalam. Ia ingin diberi sedikit _privasi_.

Pemuda _jabrik_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat mendapati kekasihnya yang telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hinata-_chan_. kau sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto sembari mendekatkan diri perlahan.

Hinata mengangguk sembari menunduk. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Sensasi aneh kini menghampiri tubuh Hinata.

"~Naruto-_kun_, aku kepanasan."


	3. Pembuat Onar Digantikan Oleh Si Cupu

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ menundukkan kepalanya, tangan mungilnya membuka resleting _mini dress_ yang terletak di punggungnya.

_"_Hi..Hinata-_chan_. apa yang _eumm_~~_" S_ebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, susah payah pemuda jabrik itu menelan ludahnya kala memandang hal yang tidak pernah ia fikirkan sebelumnya._"~~~_kau lakukan_?"_

"A...ku _humm_ tidak tahu Na..ruto-_kun_. Ini terjadi dengan sendirinya. _"_Dengan gemetaran Hinata semakin membuka pelan resleting bajunya_. "_Panas_~"_

_"__**Sialan Zabuza**__." Umpat Naruto dalam hati._

Tidak mau semakin berlanjut, Naruto berlari menuju gadisnya. Dengan cepat ia lepaskan jacket kulit Hitamnya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat itu. "Tidak baik melucuti pakaianmu di depan pria." Naruto membelai rambut _Indigo_ gadisnya, hal itu membuat Hinata tersadar akan hal bodoh yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Ta..tapi." tunduk gadis Hyuuga.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana oke. Aku akan kembali jika urusanku telah selesai." Naruto memberanikan diri memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Urusan?" dongak heran gadis _lavender_ itu dibalik punggung kekasihnya, pelukan Naruto semakin membuatnya menggila.

Angguk pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu seraya melepas pelukannya perlahan.

"_J__ah_, aku tinggal dulu. " Naruto bangkit seraya menghela nafasnya. "_**Akan ada hal yang lebih menakutkan daripada berurusan dengan kepolisian.**_" batin Naruto sambil mengingat wajah Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Naruto-_kun_..." panggil Hinata. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri oleh Naruto.

Naruto tidak merespon, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar seraya mengurung gadisnya di dalam kamar hotel nan megah itu. Satu-satunya cara agar Hinata tidak melakukan hal yang aneh diluar bar. Sangat berbahaya jika ada yang mendapati gadis dalam keadaan yang sulit dijelaskan itu.

...

"Ayo.." Ucap Naruto datar seraya berjalan melewati Sasuke, Sakura dan tim kepolisian lainnya yang tengah menunggu.

"Aku ikut." ucap Sasuke singkat.

.

**The Girl in Kurokumo**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**.**

**Rated : Mature**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Zabuza adalah tersangka pencabulan gadis dibawah umur. Kami sudah lama mencarinya. "Ucap wanita berpakaian polisi itu pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi hadapannya.

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya. Beruntung ada sahabatnya,Kiba. Jika tidak, mungkin kekasihnya akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Setahuku orang tuanya adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah." Ucap Naruto masih dengan tampang tidak percayanya.

"Ya, kami juga sudah menyelidikinya. Kekayaannya yang membuatnya bebas melakukan aksinya disekolah. Kami juga akan menyelidiki karyawan sekolah yang membantu memuluskan aksinya."

Naruto mengangguk datar. Baguslah, secepatnya si plankton itu harus dibenahi.

Fikirannya berkecamuk, Tapi tunggu, kalau Zabuza hanya menyamar, berarti dia bukan ketua L'A yang sebenarnya. Lalu siapa sebenarnya ketua yang dulu ditakuti itu? Sesaat ia termenung sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Hinata.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya, membuat sahabatnya Sasuke dan sang polisi wanita terdongak heran.

"Aku harus mengantar Hinata-_chan_ pulang."

Sakura mengangguk seraya bangkit, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di kantornya. Pukul 11 malam. Memang sudah seharusnya mengantar seorang wanita untuk pulang.

_"_Terima kasih telah membantu kepolisian menyelesaikan misi ini." Sakura menjabat tangan kekar Naruto dan Sasuke seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu._" _Ucap Sakura sembari memandang wajah datar Sasuke._ "ototou." _Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum manja pada Sasuke

Ucapan Sakura membuat pria _raven_ itu sedikit mendelik. Apa? Aku dipanggil adik? Yang benar saja. Yah memang ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi itu jelas-jelas memalukan.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi mengikuti sahabatnya meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan." _Naruto membuka knop pintu kamar hotel~tempat ia mengurung gadisnya tadi. Disana terlihatlah gadis bersurai _Indigo_ itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan tubuh yang berkeringat akibat panas-dingin. Setelah memutuskan berpencar dengan sahabatnya Sasuke, ia langsung bergegas menemui kekasihnya.

Naruto tersenyum manis mendekati kekasihnya. Kasihan Hinata.

Tanpa ingin membangunkan gadis bertubuh mungil itu, Naruto langsung membopong tubuh Hinata. Ia hendak mengantar wanita itu pulang kerumahnya.

...

"Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, rasa kantuk yang melandanya hilang ketika suasana _rileks _tidurnya terganggu. Wangi parfume khas kekasihnya yang belakangan ini selalu ia ingat, kini menyeruak.

"Sudah bangun? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Naruto masih menggendong gadisnya ala _bridalstyle._

Rasa ngilu menghampiri kepala gadis yang dahulu ber_fashion_ _cupu_ itu. Wajahnya memerah menyadari dirinya sedang digendong oleh kekasihnya.

"Turunkan aku Naruto-_kun_." Pinta Hinata dengan nada manjanya sembari memukul pelan dada bisang kekasihnya.

Naruto tidak merespon. Ia terus berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sekali lagi _The Heirs_ Namikaze itu menghela nafas hingga sampailah ia didepan mobilnya. Fikirannya masih membayangkan bagaimana wajah Hyuuga Hiashi saat tahu dirinya membawa putri kebanggaan pemilik sekolah itu pulang larut malam.

'Pip pip'

Terdengar bunyi mobil Naruto sebelum lelaki itu membuka pintu alat transportasi miliknya.

Perlahan ia turunkan Hinata dari gendongannya.

"Masuklah. "

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ada apa dengan Naruto?

...

Didalam mobil, Hinata terus memandang Naruto yang dengan seriusnya menyetir mobilnya. Sedikit ia menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Hanya ada keheningan~

"Naruto-_kun, _kau kenapa?" Dengan sedikit gugupnya wanita itu bertanya pada kekasihnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

Pria berambut kuning itu hanya mendecih setelah ia melirik _arloji_nya. Pukul 1 malam.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, rasanya ingin menangis diacuhkan seperti itu.

...

Sampailah mobil yang mengangkut kedua sejoli itu di kediaman Hyuuga. Di depan pagar telah menunggu 2 orang _assistant_ yang mengapit pria paruh baya berambut panjang.

Di dalam mobil bisa dilihat kegugupan yang dialami Naruto. Sekejam apapun ia disekolahnya, ia akan merasa kikuk jika harus berhadapan lagi dengan ayah Hinata yang super kaku, Hyuuga Hiashi si pemilik sekolah yang dinaunginya.

Dengan gontai ia turun dari mobilnya diikuti dengan Hinata.

"Stop!" Ucap salah satu _assistant_ meminta mereka untuk tidak terlalu maju mendekati Hyuuga Hiashi. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang tadi menggengam tangan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata..~ masuk!" Ucap sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga datar.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sadar ini adalah rekor pertamanya pulang larut malam. Ayahnya pasti sangat marah.

"Masuk _otousan_ bilang!" Hiashi semakin menaikkan volume suaranya.

Hinata mendongak, ia memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan sedih seolah berkata 'maaf'.

"Masuklah Hinata-_chan." _Suruh Naruto sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata melangkahkan kakinya melewati ayahnya yang berdiri seperti pagar pembatas bersama kedua _assistant_nya itu. Tiga orang _maid _yang menghampiri dengan cepat menarik tubuh nona muda itu. Atas perintah Hiashi, mereka membawa paksa Hinata untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Gadis itu tidak terlalu memberontak, ia adalah anak penurut.

...

"Kau tahu jam berapa ini? Pantaskah kau mengantar putriku selarut ini?" Dengan datar pemilik Hyuuga School itu memandang pria _jabrik_ yang berdiri 3 meter di hadapannya.

"Maaf paman, ini semua kesalahanku." Jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya. Dari awal aku sudah curiga denganmu. Apa kau mau merusak putriku?" Hiashi mulai menampakkan _expresi_ kesalnya .

Naruto mendongak mendegar ucapan Hiashi. "Aku tidak pernah berfikir seper~.."

"Haha Cukup." Potong Hiashi. "Kau si pembuat onar yang selalu mendapat nilai ulangan yang buruk kan? Ketua geng Kurokumo?" Tanya Hiashi menggebu. "Aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu. Aku akan mencari tahu seluk beluk manusia yang membuat putriku merasa senang."

"Tapi...~Jauhila putriku jika kau mencintainya. Biarkan ia bersekolah dulu."

Spontan perkataan Hiashi membuat lelaki tampan itu membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjauhi gadis yang amat dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba seorang _assistant_ memberikan Naruto sebuah amplop putih.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil membuka amplop tadi. Ada selembar kertas didalamnya. Perlahan ia membaca isi surat itu.

"Aku menawarkanmu sesuatu. Jika kau bersedia, kau antarkan kembali surat itu besok padaku. Ingat, harus sudah ada tanda tanganmu." Ucap Hiashi lalu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri terkaku~diikuti kedua _assistant_nya.

...

Naruto terus berdiam diri disamping mobilnya. Surat perjanjian yang sangat memutar otaknya. Sungguh pilihan berat. Tapi, ... Tiba-tiba senyum lucu menghiasi wajah pria itu. "Boleh juga, demi Hinata-_chan_."

.

.

.

"_Duaar_."Ino mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran sebelum kelas dimulai.

"_D__uh_, Ino kau mengagetkanku saja."Ucap Hinata dengan wajah lugunya.

"Abisnya kau terlalu serius membaca." Ino mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata. "Oh iya Hinata, maaf untuk yang kemarin. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Ucap gadis Yamanaka itu dengan wajah _puppy eyes_nya. "~« #!¥. ++¥ "

Hinata tidak mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya sedari tadi. Otaknya terus berfikir akan kekasihnya yang tidak menghubunginya dari kemarin. Handphone Naruto juga tidak aktif. Belum lagi hari minggu, ia dikurung seharian. Kemana Naruto...

"Hinata..."

"Heyy..."

"Hinata~~~~~"

Teriak Ino membuat gadis bersurai biru tua itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"I..iya, Ino ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?"Tanya Ino berbalik sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Hinata hanya diam tak bersuara~

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

'Tring...tring'

Bel masuk berbunyi~

Hinata menggeleng "Bel sudah berbunyi. Nanti akan kuceritakan padamu."

.

.

.

"Mingguku hancur." Hinata dan Ino sedang menuju kantin. Kini adalah waktunya beristirahat.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino masih berjalan sembari mengotak-atik handphone miliknya.

"Seharian aku dikurung dikamar. Aku dipaksa belajar. Tidak biasanya _otousan_ mengekangku pada hari minggu." Jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin karna ujian kenaikan kelas semakin dekat." Jawab Ino singkat masih senyum-senyum menatap handphonenya.

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal. "Katanya mau mendengarkan curhatanku."

"Iyaiya .." Ino cepat-cepat memasukkan handphonenya ke saku seragamnya sembari tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menundduk sambil mendengus kesal. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata mendogak mendapati Naruto sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah bersama keempat temannya.

"Naruto-_kun" _panggil Hinata dengan pelannya. Namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Gaara dan Kiba yang refleks memandang ke asal suara. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya melihat sekilas dan berlalu dengan gerakan _slow__motion_nya berbelok menghindari Hinata diikuti keempat temannya.

"Eh? Kenapa Naruto?" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya mendapati kekasih sahabatnya yang tidak merespon ketika dipanggil.

Seketika Hinata menunduk, rasanya air matanya ingin tumpah. Merasa diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya, ia pun berlari mengejar Naruto dan meninggalkan Ino.

"Eh? Hinata.. Mau kemana kau?~~ki.. kita kan mau kekantin." Ino menghentakkan kakinya kesal karna ditinggal oleh sahabatnya, Hinata.

...

"Naruto-_kun." _Teriak Hinata sambil berlari kecil mengejar kekasihnya. Pandangan mata aneh siswa-siswi yang melihatnya berlari pun tak dipedulikan oleh Hinata. Satu dari kelima Kurokumo pun tidak ada yang merespon, mereka terus berjalan gontai menuju kelas mereka dilantai 3.

Hentakkan anak tangga yang panjang tidak menghentikan rasa penasaran Hinata, ia terus menerus mengejar Naruto yang mengacuhkannya.

'Prak'

Hinata terjatuh akibat tersandung anak tangga beton itu.

"Aah." Hinata terduduk di anak tangga, kakinya luka dan terkilir.

Teriakan Hinata berhasil membuat Kurokumo berhenti dan berbalik melihat kebawah.

"Naruto.." Teriak Gaara menginstruksi Naruto agar segera memperdulikan kekasihnya yang tengah meringis kesakitan 10 anak tangga dibawah mereka.

Naruto tidak merespon, ia kembali berbalik lalu melangkah diikuti Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Sedangkan Gaara yang tidak tega melihat wajah Hinata meringis kesakitan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya turun untuk membantu Hinata.

"Kau terluka, aku akan mengobatimu di ruang UKS. " Ucap Gaara menunduk melihat luka dikaki indah Hinata.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri." Hinata berusaha bangkit, namun kakinya yang terkilir membuatnya terjatuh lagi. "A_ww."_

_"_Sudahlah, aku akan membawamu ke ruang UKS. " Gaara menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata dan hendak membawanya menuju ruang uks yang terletak di lantai 1. Hal itu membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah, namun juga kecewa mendapati bukan kekasihnya yang menolongnya.

...

"_Aww._ Pelan Gaara-_kun." _Teriak Hinata yang tengah duduk di bangku Ruang UKS. Gaara sedang melobati luka berdarahnya dengan obat merah.

Gaara terus menghapus darah Hinata dengan kapas. Lelaki pemilik _tatto_ huruf kanji _'ai'_ ini agak ketakutan melihat darah. Sesekali ia membuang pandangaannya dari darah itu.

"_Arigatou_ Gaara-_kun._ " ucap Hinata sedikit ingin tertawa melihat wajah Gaara yang lucu karna ketakutan melihat darahnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto tidak menghiraukanmu. " Gaara yang telah seselai mengobati luka Hinata, berjalan mencuci tangannya di wastafel ruang UKS.

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk perlahan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia teringat dengan Naruto, bagaimanapun ia harus meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya yang dengan tiba-tiba menjauhinya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto-_kun_" Gadis pemalu itu mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakannya. Kakimu masih sakit." Ucap Gaara datar.

"Tidak, aku sudah lebih baik." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan pincangnya.

"Biar ku bantu kau bertemu dengan Naruto." Gaara yang tidak tega~mencoba membantu kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Perlahan Gaara merangkul tangan mungil Hinata keluar dari ruang UKS, namun saat baru saja satu langkah keluar dari pintu, ia melihat Naruto dan ketiga Kurokumo lain berjalan mendekatinya.

Gadis lugu itu salah tingkah ketika melihat pria nya, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh menimpa Gaara.

Wajah Hinata memerah saat pandangannya sangat dekat dengan Sabaku anak gubernur itu.

"_Wah wah_.. Gaara, dia itu kekasih Naruto." Ledek Kiba membuat Gaara perlahan mendorong lembut bahu Hinata . Mereka pun sama sama bangkit.

Naruto hanya memandang wajah Hinata dingin sebelum ia berbicara pada sahabatnya ,Gaara. "Kemana saja kau? Kami sedari tadi mencarimu."

Ucapan Naruto yang melenceng dari fikiran Kiba, membuat pria itu menaikkan sedikit alisnya. "Hey apa kau tidak cemburu?"

Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Diam kau Kiba, ini hanya kecelakaan."Gaara yang merasa tidak enak hati mencoba menjelaskan.

"Naruto-_kun, _aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu." Gadis _indigo_ itu membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak punya waktu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sifat Naruto membuat Kiba dan Kurokomu yg lain terheran. 'Kenapa mereka?'

"Naruto.." Panggil seorang dari kejauhan.

Naruto dan yang lain menoleh ke asal suara.

Ternyata suara panggilan itu berasan dari polisi wanita muda, Sakura.

Wanita dengan pakaian dinas lengkap dengan _embel-embel_nya itu pun mendekati Kurokumo dan Hinata.

"_Hey_, aku baru saja selesai melakukan penyelidikan di sekolahmu." Sakura tersenyum ramah pada semuanya.

"Apa kau punya waktu menemaniku minum kopi sepulang sekolahmu?" Pinta wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Naruto itu.

Tanpa lama berfikir pemuda jabrik itu pun menjawab dan membuat keempat Kurokumo lain termasuk Hinata kaget. "Baiklah, aku bisa."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya punya waktu bersama wanita lain, sedangkan dengan dirinya tidak bisa.

"Ta..tapi Naruto-_kun."_

Hinata memberanikan diri menarik tangan kekasihnya agar mengikuti dirinya. Rasanya ia sangat bertanya-tanya dengan sikap kekasihnya yang sangat berubah itu.

Sakura berserta ke empat Kurokumo memandang sepasang sejoli yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

Gadis _inidigo _yang membawa Naruto itu berhenti setelah jarak mereka dengan Kurokumo dan gadis polisi itu cukup jauh. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya pada sosok pria yang kelihatan kaget saat lengan kekarnya ditarik paksa oleh kekasihnya.

"Naruto-_kun, _apakah aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau menjauhiku seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jawab Naruto-_kun." _Sang wanita pewaris tunggal Hyuuga itu menarik halus baju kekasihnya.

"Ja..wab." Air mata sang gadis tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia menunduk.

Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang melihat gadisnya mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. "Maafkan aku Hinata-_chan, _mungkin hubungan kita sampai disini saja~ "

'Deg'

Hinata terdiam di balik punggung Naruto. Apa barusan yang dikatakannya? Hatinya semakin sakit saat lelakinya perlahan melepaskan pelukan ditubuhnya.

Hinata tidak mampu lagi untuk berbicara. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Secepat ini kah? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Naruto berjalan menjauhi Hinata yang berdiri dan diam seperti patung. Lelaki itu tidak berjalan kearah Kurokumo. Melainkan kearah lainnya.

"Naruto-_kun_. Tapi mengapa?" Teriak gadis itu.

Bingung, sakit, dan lemah. Itulah yang kini menggambarkan Hinata. Pandangannya memburam, sedetik kemudian ia terjatuh. Dan itu sukses membuat Kurokumo dan Sakura berlari mendekati Hinata.

"Dia pingsan! Cepat angkat dia." Dengan cemasnya Sakura berteriak pada sosok pria pria tampan Kurokumo itu. "Ada apa dengan mereka."

"Biar aku saja~"

Kurokumo yang lainnya tercengang termasuk Sakura. Apa? Sasuke?

Dengan lembut pria _raven _itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya ke ruang UKS diikuti sahabatnya yang lain.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang wajah lugu Hinata yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya."Gadis ini memang sangat cantik, tidak heran banyak lelaki yang menyukainya. Naruto, sekarang kau _otouto. " _Ejek gadis _pink_ itu pada Sasuke, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu memutar kedua bola matanya sunggu sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya saat di panggil adik oleh wanita musim semi itu_._

"Jangan lupa! Gaara juga." Seringai Kiba meledek sahabatnya yang berambut merah. Namun perkataan Kiba langsung ditangkis oleh pria Sabaku itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya tadi."

Gaara, Kiba dan Sasuke membolos pelajaran. Sedangkan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas mengikuti Naruto yang telah menduluani. Mereka dengan setianya menjaga Hinata.

"Permisi." Teriak seorang wanita dengan nafas terengalnya. Membuat seisi ruang UKS memandangnya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Gadis yang ternyata sahabat Hinata itu pun dengan tampang khawatir mendekati sahabatnya. Ia sengaja meminta izin pada gurunya untuk menjaga Hinata yang ia ketahui pingsan~dari Shikamaru.

"Belum." Geleng Sakura.

"Yasudah, biar aku yang menjaganya." Ucap Ino masih dengan tampang khawatirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga masih ada tugas dikantorku." Ucap Sakura berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Namun sesaat handphone milik gadis Haruno itu berbunyi. Ia segera meraih dan menekan icon hijau pada ponselnya.

"Haloo..~"

"Oh tidak bisa? Ya tidak apa-apa lain kali saja mungkin Naruto."Seru Sakura sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Semenit kemudian Kurokumo yang tadi setia menjaga Hinata pun juga ikut beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Duh_, Hinata. Kenapa kau pingsan seperti ini." Ino yang khawatir merogoh sakunya. Ia mengambil minyak angin dan mengoleskannya pada dahi serta bawah hidung sahabatnya. Sedikit ia mengurut dahi gadis yang tengah pingsan itu.

...

"Naruto-_kun._" Hinata sadar dari pingsannya. Sedikit iya masih mengigaukan kekasih satu hari nya itu.

"Kau sudah sadar? Ayo kuantar pulang." Ino menghela nafasnya lega. Ada baiknya ia segera mengantarkan sahabatnya itu pulang.

Gadis bersurai sepinggang itu menggeleng. Pandangan kosongnya yang lurus menandakan ia tengah melamun.

"Hi..n~a ." Teriak Ino hendak menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Namun langsung di potong oleh Hinata yang tengah bangkit.

"Aku pulang dengan supirku saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. " Ucap Hinata berlari kecil meninggalkan Ino diruang UKS.

"Ta..tapi"

.

.

"Aku pulang...~" Hinata tengah sampai di pintu kediamannya. Seperti biasa, ia hendak mengucapkan salam. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengecilkan suaranya ketika mendengar samar-samar suara _baritone _didalam rumahnya. Bukan, itu bukan hanya suara ayahnya yang ia kenal. Tapi,... Perlahan diluar pintu ia menguping tanpa satu orangpun mengetahui.

"_~Jadi mulai besok. Kau harus ingat apa yang telah menjadi keputusanmu Naruto. Yang terpenting kau sudah membaca semuanya kan? Yasudah kau boleh pulang. Aku akan mengatur semuanya besok._"

"Naruto-_kun_? bagaimana bisa dia ada disini. Apa urusannya dengan_ otousan?" _Masih menguping pembicaraan ayah dan mantan kekasihnya itu, gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu menaikkan alisnya heran.

Fikirannya terus berputar. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya dengan Naruto.

"Hinata? Kau sudah pulang?" Hiashi yang hendak menghantarkan Naruto kedepan pintu mendadak kaget mendapati anaknya tengah melamun di tembok sebelah pintu rumahnya.

Hinata pun juga tersentak. "Su..sudah _otousan." _Jawab gadis itu gugup. Sekilas ia memandang lelaki yang tengah berdiri dibelakang ayahnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dingin. Hal itu membuat hati Hinata semakin sakit.

Hiashi mengangguk seakan berkata 'oh' . "Naruto. Pulanglah!" Suruh Hiashi datar membuat Hinata semakin terheran. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan ayahnya dan Naruto.

Pemuda jabrik itu pun mengangguk lalu berhambur keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga menuju mobil miliknya yang ia parkirkan di luar pagar.

"_Otousan_, mengapa Naruto bisa berada disini?" Sambil memandang punggung mantan kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh, ia bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Oh besok dia akan pindah sekolah, jadi dia melapor pada _otousan. _Yasudah, _otousan_ masuk dulu." Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang otaknya kini dipenuhi tanda tanya yang besar.

"_Naruto mau pindah sekolah?_" Batin Hinata bertanya sedih . Tapi tunggu! "_Mengapa hanya pindah sekolah harus melapor pada 'otousan', kan bisa melapor pada kepala sekolah ." _Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"_Otousan_ tunggu." Dengan tampang bertanya gadis pemilik iris _lavender_ perak itu berlari mengejar ayahnya yang lebih duluan masuk kedalam rumah.

...

"~Otou~~san.."

"_Otousan_ akan pergi, ada meeting mendadak siang ini dengan para petinggi sekolah." Belum lagi Hinata ingin menanyakan rasa penasarannya, ayahnya sudah berjalan terburu saja saat keluar dari kamarnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Seperti biasa ayahnya ditemani kedua _assistant_nya_._

_..._

_**"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, mungkin hubungan kita sampai disini saja~ " **_

Fikiran Hinata terus kembali pada pernyataan Naruto disekolah tadi. Kini ia tengah berbaring di ranjang miliknya. Air mata pun mengalir ikut mengenang pacar sehari Hinata itu. Walau sehari, namun itu adalah cinta pertama dan pacar pertamanya.

Belum lagi kabar yang mengatakan Naruto akan pindah sekolah. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Sekali Hinata menghela nafasnya. Ia bukan seorang wanita biasa yang cengeng. Ia harus kuat. Ia harus bisa melupakan lelaki itu. _Toh _juga pacarannya baru sehari.

Walau sudah meninggalkan kesan yang cukup banyak, namun ada hal lebih penting dari pada menangisi seseorang yang tidak menginginkannya lagi. Yaitu belajar dengan tekun untuk mendapat nilai bagus pada ujian kenaikan kelas nanti.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Dengan senyum menawannya ia berusaha melupakan senior tampannya itu. Walau fikirannya terus bertanya-tanya mengenai alasan Naruto pindah sekolah, ia tetap berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi normal.

'Brug'

Seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan membuat buku-buku seorang itu terjatuh. Seketika Hinata menoleh kesamping. Mendapati lelaki sedang berjongkok memunguti buku-bukunya.

Pria yang mengenakan kaca mata, rambut kuning tersisir rapi dan pakaian yang juga terpakai rapi ditubuhnya. Penasaran, Hinata langsung berjongkok menyamakan jarak antaranya dengan pria bergaya _Nerd _itu.

"_Gomen.." _Ucap Hinata pada lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak per.~." Perkataan Lelaki tadi terpotong, ketika ia berusaha memandang ke arah Hinata. Matanya membulat.

Hinata menaikkan sedikit alis matanya. Ia merasa heran melihat lelaki itu. Mengapa pria _cupu_ itu seperti terkejut melihatnya.

'Deg'

Namun seketika jantung Hinata berpacu kala melihat iris mata pemuda itu dibalik kaca mata. Warna biru _syafir_ seperti mata Naruto. Tidak, mana mungkin Hinata secepat itu jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain hanya karna bola mata yang mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya, Naruto.

"_Tidak mungkin."_

_"_~Maafkan aku yang terlalu terburu sehingga menabrakmu tadi." Pria itu menghancurkan lamunan Hinata.

"Oh iya. Aku juga minta maaf. " Ucap Hinata mendelik seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Haha kau aneh sekali. Kau tidak salah." Pemuda itu tersenyum lucu pada Hinata. Hal itu membuat jantung Hinata semakin berpacu.

Bagaimana bisa, pria itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi mana mungkin, penampilannya saja sudah sangat berbeda.

"Aku murid baru disini, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana ruangan kelas 3?" Tanya pria itu lagi."Oh sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku, Menma."Tambahnya sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

Hinata mengangguk lalu dengan malunya menerima jabatan tangan lelaki itu. "Hinata. Mari kutunjukkan." Dengan wajah memerah, ia menemani pemuda bernama Menma itu menujukkan kelasnya.

Sambil berjalan, mata gadis Hyuuga itu tidak hentinya memandang sosok pria yang menurutnya mirip dengan Naruto itu. Namun sekali lagi ia menggeleng melihat _style_ pemuda itu. Bukan, itu bukan Naruto. Tapi mengapa bisa kebetulan sekali disaat Naruto pindah sekolah pemuda itu masuk.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Ucap pemuda tadi membuat Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Hinata sangat malu ketahuan oleh pemilik wajah yang sedari tadi dipandangnya.

"Ma..af." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu sembari memainkkan kedua jari telunjukknya di depan dada. Mereka pun menaikki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Kau sangat lucu jika seperti itu." Masih memeluk tumpukan buku, pria tadi tersenyum.

"Eh?" Gadis itu tersipu malu saat dikatakan 'lucu' oleh pria yang baru saja ia kenal. Salah tingkah yang diciptakan Hinata, membuatnya tersandung anak tangga.

"_Ahhh. "_ Teriak Hinata panik saat tubuhnya akan terjatuh. Namun dengan cepat pemuda bernama Menma itu menahan tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau berhati-hati ketika berjalan?" Teriak Menma pada Hinata dan itu sukses membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang baru ia kenal bisa sangat khawatir padanya sampai mengeluarkan nada membentak seperti itu.

"Mak..maksudku. Kau harus berhati-hati." Ucap pemuda itu lagi dengan volume yang sangat kecil. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Hinata.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Ini kelasmu _senpai. _Aku pamit dulu." Tanpa banyak basa-basi gadis lugu itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia hendak kembali ke kelasnya.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata."

.

.

.

Hinata mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya. Seperti biasa, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi~gadis itu akan membaca sedikit materi pelajaran yang akan dibahas nanti.

Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia merogoh kembali tas nya dan mengambil benda kotak itu. Ternyata pesan dari sahabatnya Ino.

**From: Ino**

**Hinata,**

**Tiga hari kedepan, aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah.**

**Orang tuaku akan membuka cabang toko bunga baru di kota Ame. Aku sudah memberikan surat izin tidak masuk.**

Hinata menghela nafasnya, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya tidak masuk sekolah disaat ujian kenaikan kelas mendekati harinya.

"_Hum, dasar Ino_"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Hinata sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker miliknya. Ia hendak meletakkan jacket kulit hitam milik Naruto yang tidak sengaja lupa ia kembalikan. Pemiliknya sudah pindah sekolah. Ada baikknya ia simpan jacket itu. Berharap sosok lelaki itu sedetik saja kembali untuk mengambil jacket yang masih menyisahkan harum khas miliknya.

Hinata membuka loker miliknya, seperti biasa ia menemukan tumpukan surat-surat dari penggemarnya. Namun ketika tangannya hendak menyusun tumpukkan amplop itu, ia dikejutkan dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah bertengger rapi di lokernya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Setiap hari aku terus membawa kunci lokerku kemana-mana." Tangannya mulai mengambil setangkai bunga itu.

Di tangkainya terdapat sebuat potongan kertas kecil bertuliskan

'Sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu'

Dengan cepat Hinata meletakkan jacket Hitam itu lalu menutup lokernya kembali. Ia membawa setangkai bunga mawar itu sambil berfikir. Siapa orang yang melakukan hal seromantis itu. Bahkan mengalahkan ucapan ucapan panjang penggemarnya disurat.

"Hinata.." Panggil suara _baritone _dari kejauhan. Hinata pun menoleh mendapati Menma yang memanggilnya. Pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ya _senpai_. Ada apa?" Ucap Hinata berdiri sembari memandang Menma yang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keperpustakaan. Apa kau mau?" Tanya pemuda _cupu_ itu.

Hinata mengangguk, boleh juga fikirnya.

...

Diperjalanan menuju keperpustakaan, Hinata dan Menma sejenak berhenti mendapati 4 geng Kurokumo yang berjalan menuju mereka.

Hinata meneguk susah liurnya sembari memandang Menma. Kurokumo suka sekali menjahili lelaki _Nerd_ seperti Menma.

"Kurasa kita harus berbalik." Ucap Hinata gugup menarik tangan Menma sembari berjalan berbalik haluan.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Menma kebingungan.

"Kurokumo adalah kelompok orang yang suka menjahili orang-orang sepertimu _senpai." _Jawab Hinata terus berjalan menggenggam tangan Menma.

"Begitu Kejam kah?" ~

"Hinata.." Teriak seseorang yang sudah ia ketahui suaranya. Pasti Kiba.

Tanpa berbalik Hinata dan Menma kembali berhenti. Tidak mungkin menghindar lagi.

"Hinata.. Kau se~dang apa? Wah ternyata kau bersama mangsa." Ucap Kiba berdiri dihadapan memasang wajah aneh melihat Hinata menggandeng pria yang tampangnya sangat jauh dibawah _standart. _

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sekilas sembari menyeringai aneh. "Sangat buruk." Serentak keduanya menahan tawa mereka yang akan pecah kala memandang pria yang digandeng Hinata. "Orang bodoh seperti Kiba belum sadar juga. Gaara juga mulai tertular." Bisik Shikamaru pelan pada Sasuke sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Mungkin Naruto sangat marah saat melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh. Walaupun lelaki ini tidak memenuhi kriteria." Kiba terus berkoak membuat Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Menma.

"Oh iya, sampai lupa. Kemana ketua Kurokumo itu? Tidak ada kabar darinya." Gaara membuka suaranya.

"Naruto pindah sekolah." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Apa? Dari mana kau tahu. Sedangkan ka~~~.." Kiba yang ingin mengucapkan rasa terkejutnya mendadak berhenti.

"Ayola Hinata, kita akan ke perpustakaan." Menma memotong perkataan Kiba. Dan itu sukses membuat Kiba naik darah. Belum pernah ada yang berani mengacuhkannya kecuali sahabat Kurokumonya.

"Hei kau murid baru, belum tahu kau siapa kami." Kiba menarik kerah baju pria _cupu _itu dan membawanya diikuti ketiga Kurokumo yang lain.

"Kiba-_kun _jangan kumohon." Hinata berusaha mengejar Kurokumo yang menarik paksa Menma menuju lorong sekolahnya yang sepi.

"Jangan~~!" Sekali lagi Hinata berteriak. Ia tidak ingin mereka menyakiti Menma yang tidak menjadi tandingan mereka.

Kurokumo yang membawa Menma, masuk ke gudang tempat biasanya mereka membolos.

Mereka menutup pintu gudang itu rapat-rapat.

"Buka pintunya. Jangan sakiti dia." Sekuat tenaga Hinata berteriak. Namun ia tetap diacuhkan oleh Kurokumo.

Terdengar samar-samar teriakan Menma yang meminta tolong padanya.

"_Hinata~~~_.."


	4. Misi Rahasia Pengakuan

"Aku ini Naruto~ _baka_." Naruto mengacak rambut dan membuka kaca matanya.

"Aku sudah tau kau itu Naruto, aku hanya sengaja memancingmu kesini untuk memberi tahukan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi."Kiba menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau tidak bodoh. " Sindir Shikamaru pada Kiba.

"Aku hampir tertawa tadi, tak membayangkan kau akan seperti ini." Gaara memandang Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Diamlah kalian. Kita punya misi rahasia. Misi yang diberikan oleh ayah Hinata."Naruto berbicara langsung ke akarnya, sesekali ia mendengar Hinata yang meneriakinya diluar gudang.

"Misi rahasia?" Ucap Kiba terkaget. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul di markas Kurokumo. Aku akan menjelaskan." Ujar Naruto dibuahi anggukan oleh keempat sahabatnya.

"Sekarang bantu aku agar Hinata tidak mencurigai penyamaranku.~"

...

"Buka pintunya. Jangan sentuh Menma-_senpai_." Hinata mengetuk pintu gudang itu sekeras mungkin.

'Brug..brug..brug. Prang ..bush.. bruk ..'

Setelah Hinata mendengar bunyi gemuruh, pintu gudang terbuka. Keluarlah keempat Kurokumo dengan tampang datar dan dinginnya. Mereka berlalu mengacuhkan Hinata.

Hinata panik, ia bergegas menemui Menma .

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Menma-_senpai_?. Kaca matamu retak. Ayo biar kuperbaiki." Gadis yang kini mengkhawatirkan seniornya itu mencoba membantu pria bergaya _Nerd_ itu untuk berdiri.

"_Uhuk..uhuk_. Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja."Pemuda _cupu _itu membetulkan letak kaca matanya sembari bangkit dari duduknya dilantai nan kotor itu.

"_**Sialan Kiba. Dia menjatuhkan kaca mataku.**__"_

.

.

.

.

**The Girl in Kurokumo**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Rated : Mature**

**Warning : OOC , Typo(s)**

.

.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Ada ada saja tingkah si _baka_ itu. Aku hampir mati tertawa melihat _style_nya." Gaara tersenyum gaje di sofa empuk markas Kurokumo. Mereka berempat telah berkumpul. Tinggal menunggu ketua datang.

"Itulah ketua kita selalu bertingkah aneh. _Cih_." Sasuke yang sedang asik memainkan PSPnya pun ikut berkomentar dengan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya.

"Aku penasaran, misi apa sebenarnya itu." Ucap Shikamaru berusaha menerka-nerka.

"_Hey_, maaf aku terlambat."Naruto yang mengenakan kaus putih polos dan celana panjang memasuki markas Kurokumo.

"Itulah kebiasaanmu." Ledek Kiba.

"Oke baiklah sekarang kita ke intinya saja. " Naruto merilekskan duduknya di sofa. Keempat sahabatnya yang sedari tadi bersantai kini berangsur bangkit. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan misi sang ketua itu.

"Misinya adalah mengawal Hyuuga Hiashi secara tersembunyi dari teror pemerasan sekaligus mencari tahu siapa peneror itu. Menurut cerita ayah Hinata, pemeras itu tidak lain adalah murid Hyuuga School." Naruto mulai menjelaskan pada sahabatnya.

"Apa? Pemilik sekolah? Bagaimana bisa?" Kiba yang terkejut mulai bertanya tanya.

"Ceritanya panjang~"

"Apa alasan dirinya bisa memeras ayah Hinata?" Shikamaru mulai tertarik.

"Ia mengancam akan menyakiti Hinata dengan anggotanya yang banyak tersebar disekolah." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Apa? Banyak? Tunggu. Ada berapa geng disekolah kita yang memiliki banyak anggota? Hanya satu. Menurutku itu pasti ketua L'A." Gaara mencoba menganalisa klue yang diberikan Naruto.

Shikamaru menjentikkan jarinya. Ia sependapat dengan Gaara.

"Ketua L'A kan sedang dipenjara." Kiba memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia masih belum mengerti.

"Bukan. Zabuza bukan ketua L'A." Singkat Sasuke.

"Ya _Teme_ benar. Zabuza bukan ketua geng L'A." Naruto menatap serius keempat sahabatnya.

"Lantas siapa?" Tanya Kiba kebingungan.

"Hyuuga Hiashi tidak tahu nama asli dari murid itu. Namun yang iya ketahui pria itu dipanggil Rey oleh anggotanya. Setiap bertransaksi pria itu selalu menggunakan topeng dan jaket penutup kepala." Sanggah Naruto lagi.

"Aneh sekali." Ucap Gaara meletakkan telunjukknya di dagu.

"Awalnya ayah Hinata curiga padaku karna suara pemuda itu mirip denganku, namun aku membantah semuanya. Dan ia mempercayaiku."

"Tapi apa imbalan yang diberikan Hiashi pada kita?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak ada hehe." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hal itu membuat keempat sahabatnya langsung _sweatdrop._

"Lalu untuk apa kita serepot itu?." Pria berambut nanas itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Hyuuga Hiashi akan merestui hubunganku dengan Hinata jika aku menjalankan misi ini." Mau tidak mau Naruto pun harus jujur. "Yah walaupun aku harus menghilang dari fikiran Hinata untuk sementara. Penyamaranku juga memudahkanku untuk mencari tau siapa Rey sebenarnya."

"Itu sih namanya keuntungan buatmu." Kiba menghela nafasnya. Rasanya seperti dibohongi oleh Naruto.

"Ayolah, kumohon bantu aku. Aku akan menuruti permintaan kalian, tapi hanya satu. Apapun itu. " Ucap Naruto memohon pada sahabatnya. "Demi aku dan Hinata. ~Hehe."

Keempat Kurokumo saling berpandangan memikirkan kembali penawaran Naruto.

"Oke baiklah, aku ingin nomor handphone seluruh wanita yang bekerja di bar mu." Ucap Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk, itu adalah hal yang mudah."Gampang~"

"Aku ingin seluruh miniatur pemain sepakbola Manchester United yang kau koleksi. Aku sudah lama menginginkannya. " Mendadak Gaara tersenyum licik pada Naruto.

"Apa? Tidak ~tidak. Aku membelinya di London, dan tidak ada lagi yang menjualnya sekarang. Itu sangat _Limited Edition_." Naruto menggeleng. Itu adalah benda kesayangannya.

"Oke baiklah, aku tidak mau membantumu." Ancam Gaara.

"Eh..eh baik baik la. Ya tuhan apa saja akan kurelakan." Naruto menghela nafasnya susah. Semua demi mendapat restu dari calon mertua. Naruto cengigiran tidak jelas.

"Kau Shikamaru?" Kini Naruto bertanya pada temannya yang super pemalas itu.

"Aku tidak meminta apa-apa, aku hanya ingin kau tidak marah padaku jika aku tidak bisa berkumpul saat ujian kelulusan tiba. Aku harus belajar. Fikiranku benar-benar campur aduk jika sahabat-sahabatku marah padaku." Ucap Shikamaru bersedekap tangan didada.

Semuanya tertawa. " Haha. Permintaan yang aneh. " Ledek Kiba.

"Kalau kau Teme?" Naruto sebenarnya malas bertanya pada temannya yang satu ini. Karna untu berbicara saja ia kikir.

"Aku ingin Sakura." Ucap Sasuke datar pada Naruto. Hal itu membuat keempat Kurokumo lain mendelik. Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa lucu.

"Haha, kau seperti anak perempuan yang merengek minta dibelikan bunga. Lagi pula untuk apa kau Bunga Sakura itu?" Ledek Gaara tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"_Cih_, bukan bunga Sakura, tapi SA-KU-RA." Sasuke mulai kesal diledek sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Oh Sakura si polisi wanita itu? Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan menyukaiku? Hahaha." Naruto kembali meledek Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu pede."Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Haha. Baiklah walaupun sulit, akan kuusahakan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika dia lebih memiliku. " Ejek Naruto lagi membuat Sasuke melempar Naruto dengan bantal sofa.

"Sudah-sudah, besok kita sudah mulai beraksi. Aku minta kalian melindungiku dari kejauhan. Aku tidak akan mampu melawan orang-orang yang menjahili _nerd_ sepertiku. Jika aku melawan penyamaranku akan sia-sia. Mereka hanya akan memperlambatku." Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya disofa membuat Gaara yang duduk disampingnya merasa terusik.

"Lalu siapa yang memberi nama penyamaranmu? Nama yang sangat buruk. Apa tidak ada yang lebih keren?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Ntahlah, aku tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu. Nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku, aku sering mendengar nama Menma diperbincangkan oleh ayah dan ibuku. Yah jadi aku menggunakannya."

.

ooOooOoo

.

Pagi menjelang, matahari mulai menampakkan sosoknya. Menerangi bumi tempat manusia berpijak. Hembusan angin pagi yang masih sejuk menyeruak memasuki rongga-rongga hidung.

"Pagi Hinata."

"Pagi juga."

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini."

"Terima kasih."

Hinata baru tiba di sekolahnya, para pengagumnya mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Hinata membalas ramah sapaan para lelaki yang mengejarnya. Hari ini ia putuskan untuk tidak langsung menuju kelasnya. Ia ingin kelokernya dulu untuk mengambil buku perpustakaan yang ia simpan disana karena lupa mengembalikannya.

'Krek' pintu loker terbuka.

Setangkai bunga mawar lagi bertengger disana. Seperti biasa, tulisannya juga sama.

Hinata semakin penasaran. Siapa yang meletakkan mawar di lokernya. Siapa yang memberikannya akses untuk leluasa membuka loker milik gadis lugu itu. Fikirannya berputar sebelum ia mendengus. Tangannya meraba jacket yang juga ia simpan dilokernya.

Jacket Hitam milik Naruto, membuatnya rindu akan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah hilang seakan ditelan bumi.

Setelah Hinata mengambil buku yang ia maksud, ia pun menutup kembali lokernya.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam bunga indah berwana merah itu.

Dengan senyum ceria, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya . Ia hendak menuju ruangan kelas.

"Hinata~." Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Hinata pun sepontan berbalik.

Pria berambut hitam jabrik, tubuh atletis, mata _obsidian_ dan tampan.

"Kau?" Hinata menaikkan alis matanya, ia tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Namun ia rasa wajahnya sangat familiar.

"Aku yang menyatakan cinta padamu di kantin. Kau ingat?"Pemuda itu kini berada 1 meter dihadapan Hinata.

Hinata ingat dengan pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya dikantin. Namun setelah difikir kembali, Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah terlalu lama memperhatikan pria itu saat berjongkok. Namun dari mana kata familiar keluar dari otak Hinata?

"Aku Rey. Maaf sebelumnya aku langsung menyatakan cinta tanpa berkenalan denganmu terlebih dahulu." Pemuda itu mengacungkan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Oh..iyaiya. Salam kenal." Ucap Hinata masih bingung sambil menatap pria berambut _spike _yang mengaku bernama Rey itu.

Dari balik tembok terlihat Naruto yang menyamar menjadi Menma menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya kala mendengar perbincangan Hinata dan Rey. Langkah pertama dengan mudah terselesaikan tanpa diduga. Rambut pirangnya kembali ia sisir, ia harus terlihat rapi.

"Hinata-_chan_." Dengan gontai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, si _cupu_ berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Rey.

Hinata menoleh keasal suara ."Eh Menma-_senpai. _Kau sudah tiba_?" _

"Sudah, baru saja."Sekali si _cupu_ melirik Rey dari balik kaca matanya. Dia harus memastikan lagi, bahwa orang yang berada disampingnya benar-benar Rey yang dimaksud Hiashi.

"_Ehem_, kau mengganggu acara kami saja." Rey berdehem, ia memasak wajah tidak senang pada pemuda _cupu_.

"Kau siapa? Aku adalah sahabat Hinata." Ucap Menma a.k.a Naruto sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Aku calon kekasihnya." Jawab datar pemuda yang dicurigai adalah ketua geng L'A itu.

"Haha. Kau terlalu pede." Ejek sang Nerd sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hey pria _cupu_. Berani sekali kau." Rey mulai naik darah. Ia menggenggam kerah baju Menma.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan berkelahi." Teriak Hinata panik sambil berdiri diantara Rey yang memberi tatapan mengintimidasi pada Menma.

Menma yang harus berpura-pura mengalah pada Rey ,akhirnya mendapat ide yang sangat jahil. Ia menginjak kaki Rey.

"Aw. " Teriak Rey sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang sakit. Cengkraman dikerah baju Menma pun terlepas. Namun Rey kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia terjatuh.

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat tepat dimatanya melihat Hinata tengah ditindih Rey yang terjatuh

"_**Kata familiar itu keluar, ternyata karna Rey mirip dengan Naruto**_."Hinata membatin menatap mata Rey yang menghanyutkan, wajahnya memanas merasakan lelaki itu semakin menghapus jarak antara wajah mereka.

Rasanya panas, ingin sekali ia menghajar pemuda _raven_ yang kalau diperhatikan mirip dengannya. Namun ia harus tahan, karna kalau tidak penyamarannya bisa gagal. Tapi tunggu, kenapa si Rey tidak kunjung bangkit dan Hinata? Ia seperti terhanyut menatap mata Rey. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Naruo naik darah. Jangan sampai Rey merebut ciuman pertama gadisnya.

Dengan cepat~Naruto yang menyamar jadi seorang bernama Menma menarik tubuh Rey hingga pria itu tercampak. Lalu...

'Cup'

Naruto yang kalut dengan cepat mengecup bibir Hinata. Ia tidak mau ciuman pertama Hinata bukan untuk dirinya.

Sesaat Hinata membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya kini. Ia dianggap seperti wanita murahan.

'Prak'

Hinata sangat terkejut, ia mendorong kuat tubuh pemuda _cupu_ itu lalu memberinya tamparan di wajah.

"Tidak kusangka Menma-_senpai_ yang kupikir baik, tega melakukan ini padaku."Air mata Hinata mengalir, ia bangkit seraya menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Hinata yang kecewa pun berlari meninggalkan Rey dan si pemuda _cupu_ yang terduduk dilantai koridor sekolahnya.

"Berani sekali kau? Karna kau dia menangis." Rey yang kesal perlahan bangkit dari lantai.

Naruto tidak menggubris, ia hanya terpaku menatap punggung gadis _indigo_nya menjauh.

'Tring Tring'

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"_Hey_ _cupu_. Urusan kita belum selesai." Rey pun pergi meninggalkan si Nerd Menma.

Naruto memegang bibirnya. Perasaannya menjadi serbah salah. Ia menghela nafasnya. Sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, pemuda berambut kuning yang tersisir rapi itu terus mengingat wajah Hinata yang mengeluarkan bulir air matanya.

"_**Bodoh sekali aku, hanya karna sebuah ciuman pertama.**_"

.

.

.

OooOooO

.

Istirahat tiba, Naruto berjalan menuju area parkiran sekolahnya. Dengan gontai sambil melirik ke kanan dan kekiri seakan berhati-hati.

Langkahnya tertuju pada sebuah mobil limosin berwarna putih.

Ia masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah berisi lelaki paruh bayah disana. _Assisstant_ sang paruh baya itu sedang berjaga-jaga diluar mobil mewahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Hiashi sambil menuangkan teh hijau kecangkir kecil didepannya.

"Rey?" Tanya si cupu .

"Jadi siapa lagi?"

"Pemuda itu kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama memang mirip denganku, rambutnya berwarna hitam mirip dengan Sasuke." Jelas Naruto dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Eh? Iya. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Mereka memanggilnya dengan nama Rey." Bohong Naruto. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal sejujurnya tentang cara bertemunya dengan Rey. Bisa-bisa perjanjian Naruto dengan Hiashi batal, karna dirinya melanggar janji untuk tidak dulu mendekati Hinata. Ya walupun dengan penyamaran sebagai lelaki Nerd, tetap saja Naruto sebenarnya tidak diijinkan mendekati Hinata.

"Jadi begituya. Aku akan mencari identitas pria itu." Ucap Hiashi datar. Ia memang harus menyingkirkan pemuda pemeras dan pengancam itu. Kalau bisa menghapusnya dari muka bumi ini. Karna pemuda bernama Rey itu sungguh mengancam keselamatan dirinya serta putri tunggalnya.

"Paman.." Naruto yang fikirannya sedang kalut, menghela nafasnya.

"Ya?"

"Tidak jadi." Naruto ingin sekali bercerita dengan jujur atas kesalahan dirinya menyakiti Hinata tadi. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karna itu sama saja mencari mati dan memperkeruh keadaan.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil mewah milih Hyuuga itu.

_**"Mengapa semua semakin sulit."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hoy _cupu_." Suara _baritone_ seorang lelaki mengusik telinga Naruto versi Nerd yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Ia hendak pulang kerumah setelah bel pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Pikirannya yang kalut membuat moodnya benar-benar turun drastis saat ini.

"Apa?"Sambil berbalik pria cupu itu memutar kedua bola matanya kesal mendapati Rey yang mendekatinya sedang membawa sekitar 10 orang dibelakangnya. _**"Tidak salah lagi, dia ketua L'A itu."**_

"Urusan kita belum selesai." Dengan tampang garangnya Rey mendekati Naruto.

"Urusan apa? Aku merasa tidak memiliki urusan dengamu." Jawab pemuda Nerd itu bosan.

"Kau telah berani melawanku." Rey menjentikkan tangannya, ia mengintruksi anggota-anggotanya untu membawa pria _cupu_ itu.

"Hey lepaskan." Pria _cupu_ memberontak kala merasakan tangannya dipegang kuat oleh dua anggota L'A. Mereka menyeret pemuda _cupu_ itu ke lorong sepi sekolahnya.

...

Bukan rasa takut yang kini tercetak di wajah pemuda _cupu_ itu. Melainkan senyum kemenangan. Kenapa ? Jawabannya karna ia berhasil membawa Rey masuk keperangkapnya.

Salah besar ketua L'A yang asli itu membawanya ke lorong sekolah yang sepi.

"Keluarlah!" Naruto yang tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh anggota L'A sedikit berteriak.

Hal itu membuat Rey menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Rey heran pada pemuda _cupu_ itu.

Dari dalam gudang yang terletak disudut lorong itu, keluarlah keempat pria tampan Kurokumo yang sudah berjaga-jaga disana. Naruto meminta mereka untuk menunggu dimarkas sekolah Kurokumo.

Rey menepuk tangannya. Senyum licik mengembang di sudut bibirnya."Sudah kuduga, kau adalah ketua Kurokumo."

"Lepaskan aku atau tangan kalian akan patah." Ucap Naruto, sudah habis kesabarannya kini.

Pemuda-pemuda yang tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto semakin memperkuat cengkraman mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak khawatir dengan tangan kalian." Dengan geram Naruto memutar kuat kedua tangan anggota L'A itu, hingga dua pemuda itu tercampak _salto_ kedepan Naruto.

Setelah merasa tangannya bebas, ia berjalan santai dengan gerakan _slowmotion_ mendekati sahabat Kurokumonya yang lain. Ia campakkan kaca matanya ke tanah. Rambut rapinya ia acak acakkan kembali. Kancing baju paling atas seragamnya ia buka dan bajunya yang masuk dengan rapi ia keluarkan. "Aku sudah lelah dengan penyamaran ini."

"Akhirnya kami bisa bertemu dengan Ketua L'A yang sesungguhnya." Kiba mulai angkat bicara. Ia menatap datar wajah Rey yang seperti orang terkejut melihat anggotanya terpental.

"Cepat katakan apa urusanmu yang belum selesai?" Naruto dengan moodnya yang buruk bertanya.

"Kau telah mecium Hinata dan itu membuat ia menangis." Bentak Rey pada Naruto. Hal itu membuat sahabat-sahabat Naruto menatap Naruto heran seraya menyeringai geli mengetahui hal memalukan yang dilakukan sahabat jabriknya.

"Lalu apakah itu urusanmu?"Naruto semakin kesal karna kesalahannya terus diolok olok oleh Ketua L'A itu. Naruto maju mendekati Ray dan anggota-anggotanya seperti tidak ada rasa takut dengan pasukan mereka yang lebih banyak. Rasanya sangat ingin memberi lelaki dihadapannya kini sebuah bogeman mentah.

"Ya itu urusanku, karna aku dan Hinata telah berpacaran." Jawab Rey singkat. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Seakan darah dalam tubuhnya mendesir hebat mendengar ucapan Rey.

"Jangan percayakan dia Naruto, dia hanya ingin membuatmu marah." Teriak Gaara menyadari sahabat bodohnya itu gampang tersulut emosi.

Lama Naruto menatap mata Rey. Darahnya telah mendidih, tapi ntah apa yang membuat Naruto tertahan tak melukai Rey.

Salah satu anggota L'A mengambil sebatang besi tebal yang tergeletak di lorong sepi itu, ia mengayunkannya hendak mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Naruto awas. " Teriak Sasuke sambil berlari.

'Pruk'

Namun gagal, besi itu telah mengenai kepala jabrik Naruto yang sedang melamun menatap kejanggalan di diri Rey. Naruto terpental. Keempat Kurokumo berlari mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan anggota L'A termasuk Ray kabur dengan cepatnya.

"Sialan. Kau memang selalu tak berhati-hati Naruto." Kiba berjongkok melihat darah segar keluar dari kepala Naruto, keselamatan sahabatnya lebih penting. Urusan dengan L'A bisa belakangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian kejar si Rey itu. Dia telah merebut Hinata dariku." Dengan lemahnya Naruto yang setengah sadar bergumam.

"_Baka_, kau lebih penting." Shikamaru berbicara sambil mengangkat kepala Naruto. Shikamaru dan Sasuke membopong tubuh Naruto yang kini pingsan.

Dengan paniknya mereka membawa Naruto menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_~"

"Hinata-_chan , _jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Haha, lihat si Naruto, lucu sekali ia saat mengigau."Dengan jahilnya Kiba menatap sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring dirumah sakit.

"Temanmu sedang sakit malah kau tertawakan." Gaara memberi tatapan tajam pada Kiba.

Kiba pun ketakutan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Iya maaf."

"Dari tadi si kuning itu mengigaukan nama Hinata. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kalau kita memanggil Hinata, itu sama saja mengacaukan misi Naruto." Gaara melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Biarkan dulu dia sadar. Dia yang lebih tahu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. " Ucap Shikamaru datar.

"Ya, Shikamaru benar." Angguk Sasuke.

Kurokumo sedang menunggu Naruto dirumah Sakit, mereka sengaja tidak memberitahu orang tua Naruto. Karna pasti Naruto akan dimarahi dan diungsikan ke kota lain.

'Tring tring' 'tring tring'

Handphone Naruto berbunyi. Kiba dengan cepat merogoh saku celana Naruto dan mengambil alat komunikasi milik pemuda jabrik itu. Layar 5 inch itu menampilkan nama sipemanggil. Paman Hiashi

"Halo. " Ucap Kiba setelah menekan icon hijau diponsel.

"_**Naruto, aku sudah mendapatkan identitas Rey. Sebaiknya kita bertemu.**_"

"Maaf paman ini aku Kiba. Naruto terluka saat berhadapan dengan Rey, sekarang dia masih belum sadarkan diri dirumah sakit." Kiba berbicara dengan nada sopan di telepon.

"_**Apa? Aku akan kesana. Kau kirimkan alamat rumah sakitnya.**_" Ucap si penelpon, dari nadanya sepertinya ia sangat khawatir.

"Baik. Akan kukirimkan paman."

"Dari paman Hiashi, dia bilang identitas Rey sudah ia dapatkan. Cepat sekali." Kiba meletakkan kembali handpone milik Naruto di atas meja.

.

.

.

"Bodoh.. Bodoh." Seorang gadis _indigo_ sedang menatap wajahnya dicermin. Tangannya sedari tadi memegang bibir tipisnya~menggerakkan seperti menghapus.

"Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku." Hinata menangis sejadinya. "Ino, kemana kau saat aku sedih seperti ini."

...

Seorang paruh baya bermarga Hyuga sedang bersiap-siap menjenguk Naruto. Ntah mengapa ia merasa bersalah telah melibatkan pemuda jabrik itu terlalu jauh dalam masalahnya.

Hiashi yang sedang terburu-buru ingin berjumpa Naruto mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat kakinya mendekati kamar putri semata wayangnya. Samar-samar paru baya bermata keperakan itu mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar putrinya. "Huf." Hiashi menghela nafasnya berat. Rasanya seperti ada beribu beban menimpa otaknya. Belum lagi masalah Naruto yang terluka karna misinya.

Semua rencana yang ia fikirkan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Paru baya itu memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata, buka pintunya. _Otousan_ mau bicara."

Hinata yang tengah merutuki ciuman pertamanya yang telah direnggut mendadak menghapus bulir air matanya kala mendengar suara ayahnya memanggil.

Hinata bergegas bangkit, tidak biasanya ayahnya siang-siang begini ada keperluan dengannya.

'Kriet' pintu kamar dibuka oleh sipemilik.

"Hinata, maafkan _otousan_."Hiashi dengan sedih memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya. Rasanya ia sangat berdosa telah memisahkan anaknya dengan cahaya matahari miliknya.

"Eh?" Hinata menaikkan alisnya dibelakang punggung ayahnya.

"Apa yang harus kumaafkan _otousan_?" Tanya gadis beriris sama dengan ayahnya. Ia sangat penasaran.

"Maafkan _otousan_ telah memisahkan dirimu dengan Naruto dan kini membuatmu menangis." Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya pada anak gadisnya.

"Bersedih karna Naruto?"Gadis itu semakin heran, benar sekali jika ia sediih berpisah dengan Naruto. Tapi untuk yang ini, dia bukan bersedih karna Naruto. Melainkan karna orang asing yang baru mengenalnya dan sudah berani merenggut ciuman pertamanya.

"Tunggu dulu. _Otousan_ bilang memisahkan?maksudnya? Aku belum paham."

"Sudah, sekarang kau ikut _otousan_. _Otousan_ akan bicarakan semuanya dimobil. " Hiashi berbalik meninggalkan kamar Hinata, memberi waktu anaknya sedikit untuk bersiap.

Gadis indigo itu masih belum mengerti. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa bertanya akan kemana mereka pergi.

.

.

.

"Baguslah kau sudah siuman Naruto." Shikamaru yang khawatir dengan sahabatnya menghela nafas karna akhirnya Naruto sadar dari pingsannya.

"Apa kalian berhasil mengejar si brengsek itu?" Pemuda jabrik itu masih saja keras kepala. Padahal ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hey, kau itu ketua Kurokumo. Tapi kenapa selalu kau yang terluka?" Ucap Kiba lebih terdengar sebagai sindiran. Ya begitulah anak pemilik rumah sakit hewan itu. Kerjanya selalu jahil.

"Itu karna aku ingin melindungi kalian."Jawab Naruto ngasal.

"Alasan." Sasuke mendecih mendengar perkataan Naruto yang membuat kupingnya panas.

"Diam kau _Teme_, kau mau selamanya tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura?" Ancam pemuda jabrik yang masih setia berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tinggalkan si _baka_ ini sendirian." Sasuke balik mengancam sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba juga ikut berbalik hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eh . Iya maaf. Kalian tega meninggalkanku? Aduh, kepalaku masih sakit." Naruto yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya di penyangga ranjang. Ia sedikit _acting_ dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Sahabatnya yang awalnya hanya bercanda akhirnya menyeringai menang.

"Makanya, kalau sudah di tolongi itu jangan banyak protes." Ucap Sasuke lagi tak jadi meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata memasang wajah murungnya. Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan ayahnya mengenai Naruto yang sebenarnya ia larang untuk mendekati dirinya~ia menjadi sedikit kecewa dengan ayahnya.

Namun Hiashi belum sempat menceritakan tentang penyamaran Naruto untuk melacak identitas Rey, karna lelaki paru baya itu sangat panik mendengar keadaan Naruto.

Mereka telah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit yang kini ditempati Naruto.

Aliran darah Hinata mendesir cepat. Ayahnya berkata bahwa ia akan mempertemukan lagi dirinya dengan Naruto. Tapi mengapa dirumah sakit?

Dengan gontai kedua Hyuuga itu berjalan diikuti _assistant_nya. Hinata menggenggam tas slempang kecilnya, benar-benar gugup yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sampai tibalah ia didepan sebuah ruangan VIP sebuah rumah sakit dengan nomor pintu 506.

Hiashi mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang. Gadis _indigo_ itu semakin gugup saat ayahnya memutar knop pintu kamar rawat itu. Apa mungkin Naruto berada didalam?

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ntah mengapa Hiashi sangat peduli dengan Naruto. Ia mendekati tubuh sang penerang hidup anaknya itu.

"Eh, paman sudah datang? Kiba tadi telah memberitahuku." Ucap Naruto tersenyum. Keempat Kurokumo lain yang sedang duduk disofa panjang kamar rawat Naruto mendadak bangkit untuk sekedar memberi hormat pada pemilik sekolah yang mereka naungi.

"Kau lihat aku membawa siapa." Hiashi menunjukkan anak gadisnya di depan Naruto. "Hi..Nata?" Hal itu mebuat wajah Naruto memerah mengingat kejadian ciuman tadi siang.

"Na...ru to-_kun._" Hinata mendelik saat melihat sosok lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan terbaring dengan perban di dahi sebelah kirinya.

"Hinata? Naruto? Hinata?Naruto? Seperti sehari tak bertemu saja." Kiba mengeluarkan lidahnya. Ia merasa gelih melihat tingkah lebay sahabatnya dan Hinata.

'Plak'

Gaara menjitak kepala Kiba. "Kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja."

"Sakit bodoh."Kesal Kiba mengelus kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa Hinata berada disini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku telah memberitahu semuanya. " Hiashi menghela nafasnya."Naruto, aku sudah tau siapa itu Rey." dengan _todo point_nya Hiashi memberitahu alasan keduanya datang menjenguk pemuda _jabrik_ itu.

Ucapan paru baya pemilik Hyuuga School itu membuat Shikamaru,Sasuke,Kiba dan Gaara menatapnya penasaran. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata tidak merespon. Pasangan mantan kekasih itu masih terpaku saling memandang dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Nama asli Ray adalah Men..~

"Permisi, saya mau memberikan dokumen administrasi yang harus dilengkapi." Seorang suster wanita masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

Semua yang berada di kamar rawat Naruto refleks menoleh pada suster itu.

"Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas pembayarannya? silahkan ikut saya." Ucap suster itu lagi dengan lembut.

"Gaara, aku pinjam uangmu ya. Kau tahukan orang tuaku tidak tahu ak.."

"Biar saya saja yang membiayainya."Hiashi memotong ucapan Naruto yang memelas pada Gaara.

"Eh! Tidak perlu serepot itu paman."Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia merasa tak enak hati.

"Tidak masalah Naruto."

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya."

"Sebentar ya, aku titip Hinata." Ucap Hiashi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

...

Naruto menghela nafasnya kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak enak hati sekarang. Namun pandangannya kembali beralih pada sosok wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Hinata-_chan, _kemarilah." Ucap Naruto menepuk nepuk ranjangnya memberi instruksi gadis _indigo_ itu untuk duduk diranjangnya.

"Eh?" Dengan lugunya Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjukknya didepan dada. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Naruto-_kun._" Hinata membuka pembicaraan, ia menduduki ranjang Naruto.

"Sudah lama? Naruto kan yang menyamar sebagai Menma si _Nerd_." Jelas Kiba ceplos."Setiap hari juga bertemu."

'Deg'

Ucapan Kiba membuat jantung Naruto berguncang. "Sial." Umpat Naruto dalam Hati.

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau belum tahu Hinata? Bukankan paman Hiashi sudah memberitahumu?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng, ia menatap tajam Naruto. Ia sadar ternyata yang merebut ciuman pertamanya tadi pagi adalah Naruto yang menyamar sebagai _Nerd_. Rasanya hati gadis _indigo_ itu seperti meledak. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Penyesalan dihatinya mulai berangsur membaik. Tapi...

"Naruto-_kun_, kau jahat." Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya ia berlari keluar ruangan Naruto.

"Eh Hinata?" Naruto berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk mengejar gadisnya yang tengah marah."Sialan kau Kiba." Dengan sempoyongan Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Naruto tunggu, kau belum sembuh total." Gaara yang khawatir berusaha menghentikan Naruto, namun keburu di halangi oleh Shikamaru. "Percaya saja padanya."

"Aneh, Kenapa marah padaku? Aku kan hanya..." Shikamaru,Gaara dan Sasuke menatap tajam Kiba. "Eh..iyaiya maafkan aku. Huaaaa."

'Brug Prak Brug Brug'

.

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_, Tunggu aku~ jangan berlari terlalu cepat." Naruto terus mengejar larian kecil gadisnya. Ia sangat takut jika Hinata semakin marah. Jarak Pemuda jabrik itu tidak terlalu jauh dengan Hinata yang berlari didepannya. Hinata berlari menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Naruto-_kun_ jahat, _baka_. " Hinata terus berlari, sebenarnya ia tidak marah. Hanya saja ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat memerah. Rasanya ia ingin hilang dari bumi agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya jika ia nanti pingsan sangkin gembira bercampur malunya.

"Hinata-_chan~"_

_"baka..baka..baka~~~~"_

_"..."_

_"_Hinata-_chan. _kepalaku sa...kit."

'Brug' Naruto terjatuh pingsan.

Hinata yang masih berlari menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang "Naruto-_kun._" Dengan Paniknya Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto yang jatuh tergeletak di tanah.

"Naruto-_kun_, bangun!" Hinata panik, ia berjongkok dan meletakkan kepala Naruto di pahanya.

"Bangun.. maafkan aku Naruto-_kun. _"

"tolong.. To.."

Hinata yang tengah meminta tolong mendadak terdiam saat tiba-tiba Si jabrik terbangun dan memeluk pinggul Hinata. Ia menyeringai karena berhasil mengerjai Hinata.

"Dapat.!" ucap Naruto genit.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak benar-benar pingsan? Kau mengerjaiku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Hal itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Lepaskan Naruto-kun, jika orang melihatnya bagaimana?" Hinata yang merasa malu dengan tingkah manja si _jabrik_~berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kau sudah jadian dengan Rey ya Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto yang masih memeluk kuat pinggul Hinata memurungkan wajahnya.

"Jadian? Tidak. Aku ..._ano_.. masih sendiri setelah putus denganmu." ucap Hinata gugup.

Naruto mengangguk, berarti yang diucapkan Rey adalah bohong. Naruto tersenyum puas dan semakin memeluk Hinata dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan Naruto-_kun_, malu dilihat orang."

"Aku tidak mau Hinata-_chan."_ucap Naruto yang masih tidur dipangkuan Hinata sembari memeluk pinggul gadis itu. " Aku rindu padamu. Sangat rindu memelukmu seperti ini."

"Tapi..ini sangat memalukan. "

"Cium dulu. Baru aku lepaskan. " Dengan jahilnya anak tunggal Namikaze itu berkata sambil meletakkan jari telunjukknya di depan bibir.

"Ci..Ci..cium?" Hinata melemas, apa yang baru dikatakan Naruto membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau. Aku akan pingsan lagi. _Aduh_.. kepalaku sakit ~"

Mau tidak mau Hinata akan menuruti Naruto yang ntah mengapa sangat manja padanya. Perlahan ia mebungkukkan tubuhnya agar wajahnya mendekati wajah Naruto. Perlahan semakin dekat, Hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

Sensasi aneh dialami oleh Hinata, jantungnya sungguh berpacu tidak karuan. Belum lagi perutnya yang seakan berisi beribu kupu-kupu disana kala si _jabrik_ itu berani memainkan lidahnya dirongga mulut Hinata. Setelah cukup lama untuk berciuman, Hinata merasakan pandangan matanya ke mata _syafir _Naruto mengabur. Jantungnya seperti mendesak untuk minta dibebaskan.

5

4

3

2

1

'Brug'

Hinata jatuh pingsan dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir Naruto. Naruto panik dengan cepat ia menghentikan aktivitas memburu jantungnya itu. "Hinata-_chan."_

Naruto mengangkat perlahan tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu agar dapat duduk dengan sempurna. Lalu si _jabrik_ berdiri dan segera menggendong Hinata. Ia akan membawa Hinata masuk kerumah sakit agar gadis itu mendapat pertolongan pertama. "Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku juga pingsan. Hehe~"

Namun baru lagi melangkah, seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memukul tengkuk Naruto dengan balok kayu. Membuat Naruto terjatuh pingsan. Hinata yang masih pingsan otomatis ikut terjatuh.

"Cepat bawa mereka."~

Lalu pemuda berjacket dan bertopeng itu merogoh ponselnya dan mengetikkan angka-angka disana.

terdengar bunyi 'tuut' dua kali sebelum ia berbicara.

"Seperti biasa. Siapkan uang pesananku jika kau mau anak dan menantumu selamat. Kutunggu ditempat biasa."


	5. The Girl in Kurokumo

Sebelumnya di The Girl in Kurokumo :

_**Hinata jatuh pingsan dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir Naruto. Naruto panik dengan cepat ia menghentikan aktivitas memburu jantungnya itu. "Hinata-chan."**_

_**Naruto mengangkat perlahan tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu agar dapat duduk dengan sempurna. Lalu si jabrik berdiri dan segera menggendong Hinata. Ia akan membawa Hinata masuk kerumah sakit agar gadis itu mendapat pertolongan pertama. "Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku juga pingsan. Hehe~"**_

_**Namun baru lagi melangkah, seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memukul tengkuk Naruto dengan balok kayu. Membuat Naruto terjatuh pingsan. Hinata yang masih pingsan otomatis ikut terjatuh.**_

_**"Cepat bawa mereka."~**_

_**Lalu pemuda berjacket dan bertopeng itu merogoh ponselnya dan mengetikkan angka-angka disana.**_

_**terdengar bunyi 'tuut' dua kali sebelum ia berbicara.**_

_**"Seperti biasa. Siapkan uang pesananku jika kau mau anak dan menantumu selamat. Kutunggu ditempat biasa."**_

**~OO~OO~OO~**

**.**

**.**

**'The Girl in Kurokumo'**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto dan Hinata**

**.**

**Rated : Mature**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo **

**.**

.

_Chapter 5_

"Kurang ajar , dia sudah berani melanggar perjanjian." Hiasi membanting ponselnya ketanah. Dengan gugup pria paruh baya tersebut berjalan kembali menuju kamar tempat Naruto dirawat. Ia berharap semoga anak semata wayangnya dan Naruto masih di dalam ruangan dengan kondisi baik dan apa yang dikatakan Rey adalah kebohongan semata.

Namun sesaat Hiashi mendelik~kala melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba keluar dari dalam kamar rawat Naruto sembari tertawa bercanda.

Dengan gontai paruh baya mempercepat langkahnya menuju keempat anggota Kurokumo sekaligus sahabat Naruto.

"Apakah Hinata dan Naruto ada didalam?" Tanya Hiashi dengan paniknya.

"Tidak ada paman, tadi mereka keluar." Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Canda tawa diantara keempatnya pudar seketika mendapati ayah Hinata berwajah gusar.

"Sial." Umpat Hiashi dengan kesalnya.

"Tenang saja paman, Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Hinata. " Gaara yang melihat tampang marah diwajah Hiashi, mencoba meyakinkan Hiashi akan sahabatnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hinata dan Naruto~ mereka dibawa oleh Rey alias Menma. Tadi dia menelponku, dia meminta uang tebusan."

Spontan keempat Kurokumo itu membulatkan matanya."Apa? Dibawa?" Tanya Kiba panik.

"Menma? Jadi nama asli Rey itu Menma? Kenapa bisa kebetulan dengan nama samaran Naruto?" Kiba semakin penasaran, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah penasaran tanpa berkata.

"Ya, Rey itu Menma."

**Flashback**

_"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahu siapa sebenarnya ketuamu itu?" Assistant Hiashi sedang mengintrograsi salah satu anggota L'A yang dengan paksa mereka bawa ke dalam ruangan guru."Kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?"_

_"Ja..jangan, ibuku pasti akan marah." _

_"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau beritahu siapa ketuamu itu sebenarnya."_

_"Na,,namanya Menma. Dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartement mewah. Kalau selebihnya aku tidak tahu menahu."_

"Jadi begitulah, setelah kami mendapat biodata Menma serta pas potonya, barulah kami mengetahui kalau orang tua dari Menma bermarga Namikaze. Seperti dugaanku, Namikaze Minato~orang tua dari Naruto. Dengan demikian, Menma adalah saudara Naruto. " Hiashi menghakhiri cerita singkatnya.

"Apa? jadi begitu kah?" Shikamaru mulai menerka-nerka, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi sehingga Naruto terpisah dengan Menma.

"Jadi nama yang sering didengar Naruto dari orang tuanya ternyata saudaranya sendiri." Angguk Kiba mulai mengerti.

"Kita harus segera menyelamatkan mereka."Sasuke menatap intens wajah gusar Hiashi. "Karna bila tidak, akan terjadi pertumpahan darah oleh saudara.

"Ya kau benar Sasuke." Hiashi mengangguk. "Kalian hubungi orang tua Naruto, ini akan sangat membantu dan aku akan hubungi kepolisian untuk berjaga jika ada kejadian diluar kendali."

"Ya Polisi. Benar sekali ." Ucap sasuke sembari menahan senyumannya.

"Apa?" Suara wanita muda mengusik perbincangan Kurokumo dan Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hinata dibawa oleh Rey? Menma? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku telah mendengar semuanya."

"Hey Ino, kau sudah tiba?" Shikamaru mendongak melihat wajah gusar Ino. Sepulangnya dari Ame~gadis itu telah diberi tahu oleh Shikamaru, bahwa Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada dirumah sakit ini.

"Sudah! Dan sepertinya aku terlambat."Ucap Ino dengan suara yang agak sedikit dikeraskan.

"Cepat, kita harus selamatkan Hinata dan Naruto."

**~OO~OO~OO~**

Sorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ acakan mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa nyeri di tengkuk dan kepalanya membuatnya sedikit meringis. Pandangan dan fikirannya belum benar-benar sempurna untuk bisa menjabarkan apa yang saat ini ia alami. Masih dengan perlahan ia membuka lebar matanya, meneliti kesetiap atap ruangan tempat kini ia berada, semenit sesudahnya ia merasakan hal yang aneh, rasanya tangan dan kaki miliknya susah digerakkan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Setelah sadar 100 persen, pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan terikat dengan sebuah tali tambang tebal dibelakang kursi kayu tersebut meronta. Kini dengan susah payahnya ia mengingat kejadian kejadian, berusaha menerka hal yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini .

"Naruto-_kun_~ hey Naruto-_kun." _Terdengar suara wanita sedang mencoba berkomunikasi dengan cara berbisik dengan pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

Aktifitas Naruto berhenti, ia lantas menoleh ke kenan. Matanya membulat, bagaimana tidak di sudut sebelah kanan terlihat Hinata yang juga bernasib sama dengannya. Terikat duduk dikursi kayu dengan tangan kebelakang dan kaki yang juga terikat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto dengan pelannya. Sungguh tidak tega melihat kekasihnya terikat disudut sana.

"Aku juga tidak tau Naruto-_kun, _aku takut." Dengan suara yang bergetar, gadis kutu buku itu berbicara. Yang hanya ia ingat, terakhir kali matanya memudar saat berciuman dengan Naruto.

Wajah ketakutan Hinata membuat Naruto tidak tega. Dengan jarak mereka yang cukup jauh menjadi penghalang bagi kedua muda-mudi itu untuk saling memberi ketenangan.

"Jangan takut Hinata-_chan_, ada aku disini."Ujar Naruto tak berfikir bahwa ia juga bernasib sama dengan gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut.

Berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda _jabrik_ itu menyeret kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata dan memberinya ketenangan.

Susah sekali rasanya menggapai tempat Hinata berada, namun ia harus berusaha walaupun dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

Belum lagi Naruto sampai ketempat Hinata, tiba-tiba derupan langkah kaki terdengar keras, kedua pasangan itu merasa aneh. Suara lelaki yang sedang bercakap-cakap semakin mendekat. _"Kalian berjaga diluar saja."_

**...**

"Sudah sadarkan diri ternyata." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam acakan memasuki ruangan tempat dua sejoli tersebut disekap.

"Rey-_senpai_?" Iris lavender gadis itu membulat, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu berada disini.

"Iya, ini aku Rey~Hinata-_chan_."Seringaian nampak jelas tercetak di wajah tampan Rey. Ia menekankan kata 'chan' pada nama Hinata.

"Jadi kau ternyata yang menyandera kami." Naruto yang telah tahu kebusukan hati ketua L'A itu naik darah. Fikirannya berputar sejenak, mengingat Rey adalah orang yang membuat hal-hal di luar kendali. Bagaimanapun ia harus segera melepaskan ikatan tangannya, karna jika tidak ntah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Benar. Kau semakin pintar ternyata."Rey berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan angkuhnya."Aku sangat membencimu Naruto. Ada tiga hal yang membuatku sangat membencimu. " Rey menaikkan sebelah kakinya keatas tumpukan karung berisi jerami yang tergeletak di sebelah Naruto. Dengan sinis ia menatap pemuda Namikaze tersebut

"Yang pertama, kau telah menyingkirkan satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap sahabat, yaitu Zabuza." Ucapnya sembari meluncurkan satu jarinya seakan menghitung.

"Kedua, kau telah merebut nona manis ini dariku." Ucap Rey sembari melirik Hinata yang tengah bergetar ketakutan satu meter disamping Naruto.

"Dan yang ketiga,..." Rey berfikir keras hal ketiga apa yang membuatnya membenci Naruto.

"Ha, sampai saat ini masih dua ternyata." Ucap Rey dengan tidak elitnya. Membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_ dan meludah ketanah.

"Kau menantangku ya?" Rey yang tidak terima dengan kelakuan pemuda jabrik yang meludah, kini memegang dagu Naruto dengan kasarnya.

"Sekarang saja kau bisa begini denganku, lihat nanti jika ikatan ini terlepas." Dengan tampang datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto menggeleng kepalanya agar tangan Rey terlepas dari dagunya. Bagaimanapun Naruto tahu bahwa Rey masih seorang remaja labil yang bodoh.

"Rey-_senpai, _jangan." Teriak Hinata dengan bergetarnya. Ia tidak mau orang yang ia sayangi disakiti.

Rey mendelik sesaat menatap Hinata. "Jangan? Kenapa? Kau tenang saja nona manis, sebentar lagi orang tuamu akan menjemputmu."

Rey menurunkan sebelah kakinya tadi dari karung berisi jerami dan melepaskan cengkraman nya pada dagu Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis manis yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin akibat ketakutannya.

"Wah, kau berkeringat Hinata. Semakin sexy kalau dilihat." Dengan lancangnya telunjuk Rey membelai dahi hingga pipi Hinata dengan halus.

"Jangan sentuh dia." Teriak Naruto sembari menggesekkan kedua lengannya yang terikat~agar ikatan tersebut semakin merenggang.

"Naruto-_kun." _Gadis _indigo_ itu semakin bergetar memanggil nama pria pujaannya. Rasanya sangat ketakutan saat merasakan jari-jari Rey yang semakin lancang mengelus wajahnya.

**"**Bagaimana sebelum Hiashi datang, kita menikmati tubuhnya dulu Naruto. Eh 'Kita'? Maksudku hanya aku. Tenang, kau boleh melihat adegan kami berdua." Seringaian tampak di wajah tampan Rey.

Naruto mendelik, telinganya masih berfungsi dengan jelas kala mendengar ucapan Rey. Ucapan yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan oleh remaja sepertinya.

Rasa sakit didada Naruto bercampur dengan kekhawatirannya pada gadis _indigo_ tersebut.

Hinata bergetar, rasanya ia seperti gadis yang sangat murah saat ini. Belum lagi fikirannya yang terus menerka tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dengan lancang sosok pria yang agak mirip dengan Naruto itu membelai rambut indah Hinata. Membuat sang pemilik memejamkan mata. Ia bergetar hebat, ntah apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki tersebut. Rey berdiri di belakang Hinata, dagunya menempel di bahu gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Harum, aku semakin ingin memilikimu."

"Ma..mau apa kau Re..Rey-_Senpai_?"

Rey tidak menjawab, ia mengambil senggengam rambut Hinata, lalu menciumnya seperti seorang yang sedang kecanduan.

Naruto naik darah melihat Rey yang sudah sangat lancang. "Brengsek kau Rey, Setelah ikatan ini lepas. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu." Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menggesekkan kedua tangannya. Ikatan sudah mulai merenggang akibat gerakan-gerakan paksa Naruto, tapi tetap saja masih butuh konsentrasi dan tenaga yang kuat untuk membuat ikatan tali tambang itu benar-benar mengendur.

"Membunuh? Lebih baik kau diam disitu dan lihat aksi kami." Pemuda nan angkuh itu menghentikan aksinya menciumi surai _indigo_ panjang Hinata. Ia berjalan dan berdiri didepan gadis _indigo_ yang terikat itu.

Jemari dari tangan kekar Rey alias Menma tersebut membuka kancing pertama kerah baju Hinata.

"Jangan _Senpai_, kumohon jangan."Hinata sangat panik, tidak pernah terbayangkan hal tak pantas yang dilakukan pria tersebut padanya. Kancing pertama terlepas. Masih menampakkan leher jenjang Hinata.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu dengan cara halus. Maka aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan cara kasar."

"Naruto-kun. Tolong~kumohon tolong aku Hiks~ Hiks~." Tubuh gadis Hyuuga tersebut bergetar hebat ia menangis sejadinya, Rey tidak menghiraukan permintaannya. Kini tangan Rey mencoba membuka kancing kedua dengan seringaian yang tampak jelas diwajahnya.

Naruto benar-benar sangat marah sekarang. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya sudah merah padam. "Rey. Keparat kau~ Jangan Sentuh dia bajingan~"

Dengan amarah Naruto menggeram tangannya. Tali tambang tersebut mengendur lalu terlepas. Rey masih dengan setianya membuka satu persatu kancing baju Hinata, beruntung gadis itu memakai baju berlapis _(tanktop)._

Dengan sigap, Naruto melepas ikatan pada kakinya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya." Naruto bangkit dan mengangkat kursi tempat ia duduk tersekap tadi. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu berlari kearah Rey dan mengayunkan kursi kayu tadi kepunggung Rey.

'Prak'

kursi kayu patah akibat terbentur punggung Rey. Ketua L'A tersebut tersungkur, ia menggeliat kesakitan dipunggungnya. Namun Naruto tidak merespon, ia sibuk membuka ikatan tali Hinata.

Setelah terlepas, Hinata membetulkan kancing bajunya dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Kau aman jika denganku Hinata-_chan. _Jangan takut." Naruto memeluk tubuh gemetar Hinata. Untuk saat ini ia tidak mau memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan gadis manis yang saat ini bersamanya

.

"Aku takut Naruto-_kun. _Aku ingin keluar dari sini."Perlahan bulir air mata membasahi bahu Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan getaran hebat ditubuh orang tersayangnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Rey yang tersungkur mendadak bangkit dengan seringaian. Ia meraih balok bekas patahan kaki kursi yang dihujamkan ke punggungnya. Ia ingin membalas pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, awas. " Hinata berteriak dibalik punggung Naruto.

'Prak'

Rey yang ingin menghadiakan Naruto sebuah hujaman, mendadak terpental kembali karna dengan cepatnya Naruto merespon teriakan Hinata. Naruto berbalik dan langsung menendang kaki Rey.

"Masih belum jerah kau ternyata. Mati kau brengsek. Aku akan membunuhmu." Dengan amarah yang memuncak, Naruto memukul Rey dengan balok kayu yang ia raih dari Rey. Pukulan bertubi tubi itu membuat Rey tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Naruto-_kun_, sudah cukup. Hentikan. " Dengan histerisnya Hinata berteriak, ia tidak ingin Naruto berbuat kriminal seperti itu. Pemuda yang dimaksud tidak merespon, ia masih saja terus mengumpat sembari memukul tubuh Rey yang berteriak tidak berdaya. Darah segar sudah mengalir dari pelipis mata Rey.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku akan membunuhmu." Saat ini Naruto sudah sangat dibutakan oleh kegelapan karna Rey berani menyentuh orang yang amat ia cintai.

"Naruto~hentikan!." Suara wanita menggema di dalam gudang bekas penangkaran ikan tersebut. Menginterupsi Naruto agar menghentikan perbuatannya. Naruto lantas menoleh dan menghentikan hujaman hujamannya pada Rey, mendapati ibu, ayahnya dan paman Hiashi memasuki gudang bekas penangkaran ikan tersebut. "Dia adalah saudara kembarmu."

Hening sesaat, ketiga remaja itu lantas membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?"

Ibu yang dimaksud Khusina berdiri memandang Rey dan Naruto secara bergantian di depan pintu gudang. Rey perlahan bangkit dengan sekuat tenaganya. Cairan merah kental telah keluar dari sudut bibirnya, belum lagi luka memar disekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan Hiashi berlari menuju Hinata dan memberi pelukan pada anak gadisnya tersebut.

.

"Ja..jadi dia Naru _Kaasan_? Kenapa kalian mengatakan bahwa Naru telah tiada?" Dengan lemahnya Menma berkata. Perlahan ia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh lemari tua disudut gudang.

_(Naru adalah panggilan Menma pada Naruto semasa kecil)_

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud _Kaasan_." Iris _syafir_ Naruto membulat~tangan kekarnya perlahan menjatuhkan balok kayu tadi. Pikirannya berputar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Hinata yang tengah mendapat ketenangan dari sang ayah hanya dapat memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Menma mengidap kebiasaan aneh yang langka. Semua orang-orang terdekat yang ia sayangi akan ia lukai." Minato mulai berbicara, selangkah demi selangkah ia masuk kedalam gudang sambil menatap wajah putra sulung yang sedari umur 4 tahun ia sembunyikan identitasnya.

"Bekas luka dipipimu adalah perbuatan Menma saat kalian berumur 3 tahun. Saat itu penyakitnya sedang kambuh, ia menggoreskan pisau ke pipi mu Naruto. _Otousan_ dan _Kaasan_ juga pernah hampir terkena nasib yang sama dengamu."Kini Minato memandang serius wajah Naruto. Sontak Naruto memegang luka goresan dikedua pipinya lalu sekilas menatap Menma yang wajahnya memusam.

"_Otousan_ dan _Kaasan_ memilih untuk menyembunyikan Menma di sebuah apartement karna jika ia tinggal bersama kita, ntah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. _Kaasan_ dan _Otousan_ juga menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Kami tahu kalau cepat atau lambat~semuanya akan terungkap." Sambung wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah memiliki satupun memori tentang Menma.? "Walaupun Naruto buruk dalam pelajaran, dia tidak sebodoh yang dikira. Rasanya tidak ada satupun sosok Menma dipikirannya.

"Sehari sebelum kami mengungsikan Menma, kami membawamu ke ahli psikolog. Saat itu usiamu 4 tahun. Kami meminta agar ia mengalihkan semua fikiranmu tentang Menma. Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga 3 tahun lamanya~sampai kau benar-benar kehilangan semua memori tentang Menma." Jawab Kushina lagi, air mata keluar dari pipinya. Rasanya ia sangat bersalah sebagai orang tua karena telah memisahkan saudara kembar yang lahir selisih 20 menit tersebut..

Naruto memandang Menma, tubuhnya bergetar. Bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi semua fikiran konyol mendadak itu. Naruto bersujud terpaku.

Kini rasa menyesal karna telah melukai Menma.

Hinata melepas pelukan ayahnya dan mendekati Naruto, rasanya gadis cantik itu ingin memberi ketenangan pada pemuda yang ia cintai tersebut. Dengan segenap ketulusan hatinya, ia memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto.

Menma yang memandang hal tersebut ntah mengapa hatinya sangat sakit. Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis lavender itu. Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduk bersandarnya.

"Menma awas." Minato berteriak kala melihat ada sebuah patahan tombak menggelinding dari atas lemari tua tempat Menma bersandar. Lemari yang tengah bergoyang akibat aktivitas Menma yang bangkit mengakibatkan patahan tombak besi tersebut jatuh.

'Slurp'

Naas, tombak tersebut menembus punggung Menma.

"Arggh. Argg."

Semua yang berada di dalam gudang lantas menoleh dan bergegas berlari mendekati Menma dengan paniknya.

"Menma~" teriak Kushina dengan histerisnya. Wanita itu mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya Menma yang tengah menahan rasa sakit dan meletakkannya dipangkuannya."Ayo cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit. Ayo cepat tolong."

"_Ka..kasan~_ti..tidak. Ra..sanya aku sudah tidak kuat." Menma berujar sembari memegang ujung tombak yang menembus hingga keperutnya. Darah segar pun ikut mengalir.

Para Kurokumo yang telah selesai membereskan anggota L'A yang memberontak diluar gudang~perlahan memasuki gudang. Mereka juga berlari menuju Menma. Sakura sang polisi wanita juga hadir bersama dengan Ino. Sedangkan anggota kepolisian lain menjaga diluar gudang.

"Menma~"Kushina terus menangis sejadinya.

"_Kaa..san_, _O..tousan_ _arigatou_."

Tangis Kushina pun pecah kala melihat anaknya berbicara dengan susah payahny. Sesekali lelaki yang berada dipangkuannya itu meringin kesakitan.

"Na..naru~" panggil Menma terbata, sudah banyak darah yang keluar mengotori pakaian ibunya.

Dengan ragu Naruto mendekat, ia berjongkok dan memandang Menma yang tengah menahan rasa sakit.

"Se..sekarang a..aku tahu~hal ke..tiga yang membu..atku membencimu. Itu ka~rna kau menjadi orang yang terpenting dihidup _Kaasan_ dan _Otousan._"

"Tidak seperti itu Menma, kami sangat menyanyangi kalian berdua. Kami tidak membedakan~kami hanya memisahkan."Minato menatap Menma dengan senduh.

"Ti..dak _Otousan_. Ak..u bersyukur, karna dengan aku memben..cinya~aku tidak akan meluka..inya lagi." Ucap Menma terbata, sesekali ia meringis kesakitan.

"Na..ru, kau beruntung telah memi..liki Hinata. Di..dia cinta per..tamaku."Kini Menma memandang Naruto dan Hinata secara bergantian. Hinata yang disebut namanya terpanggil untuk duduk disebelah tubuh Menma yang tidak berdaya.

"Naru.. Hinata..Bolehkah aku meminta hal terakhir?" Tanyanya pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, rasanya tidak tega melihat saudara kembarnya menahan seluruh rasa sakit.

"Bo..lehkah aku me..minta ciuman terakhir darimu Hina...ta?."

Naruto dan Hinata tercekat. Ciuman?

"Eh?"

Sekilas Hinata memandang Naruto, Naruto hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Lalu gadis _indigo_ itu memandang wajah ayahnya. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk.

Ntah mengapa, perlahan Naruto bangkit dan berjalan keluar gudang dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hinata, Naruto telah mengijinkanmu." Ucap Kushina sembari menangis. Ia sangat memohon pada Hinata untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhir putranya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, wajahnya sangat memerah saat ini, tubuhnya bergetar. Khusina berusaha bangkit dan meletakkan tubuh Menma dipangkuan Hinata.

Para Kurokumo, Sakura dan Ino berjalan keluar gudang~seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Hiashi juga mengikuti yang lain. Dan yang terakhir adalah kedua orang tua Menma dan Naruto mereka tidak keluar, namun hanya sedikit berbalik badan.

Perlahan Hinata tersenyum pada Menma, ia memejamkan matanya. Hinata menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia mengecup bibir Menma dengan tulusnya. Perasaan yang sangat berbeda saat ia mencium bibir Naruto. Tapi ini demi permintaan terakhir saudara kembar orang tersayangnya.

Nafas memburu Menma yang tadi masi Hinata rasakan kini menghilang. Gadis itu melepaskan pungutan bibirnya pada Menma. Menma sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat jalan Menma-_senpai_." Ucap Hinata tak sadar air mata membasahi pipinya.

**~OO~OO~OO~**

Langit sedang berwarna kehitaman, gemuruh angin yang semakin kuat merontokkan daun-daun yang bertengger di sangkarnya.

Disebuah pemakaman, terlihatlah sekerumunan orang sedang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Kenapa begitu cepat." Kushina berjongkok dan menangis di depan batu nisan putra sulungnya, Namikaze Menma.

"Sudah Kushina, dia tidak akan tenang dialam sana jika kau terus menangisinya." Ucap pria paruh baya tampan tersebut, ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menarik istrinya untuk jatuh kepelukannya.

Hiashi, Anggota Kurokumo, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura yang menghadiri pemakaman juga turut berduka cita.

Sedangkan Naruto, hanya menatap nanar gundukan tanah tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin lebih dekat mengenal saudara kembarnya tersebut, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Tak terasa tetesan hujan turun, langit seperti ikut berduka atas kepergian Menma. Pria yang seharusnya baik hati, namun karna rasa kesepian didalam dirinya yang membuatnya sedikit bertindak kasar.

Para pelayat satu persatu berbalik seakan menghindari rintikan hujan. Begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua Naruto. Tapi beda halnya dengan Naruto, ia masih saja berdiri dan terus menatap batu nisan Menma dengan datar.

Seakan langit bersahabat dengannya agar ia bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik rintikan hujan.

"Naruto-_kun._" Hinata yang dengan setia menemani orang tersayangnya mulai mengingatkan pemuda jabrik itu untuk menghindari rintikan hujan.

"Hinata-_chan._" Dengan senduhnya, pemuda tersebut memeluk Hinata. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku turut berduka Naruto-_kun_."

~OO~OO~OO~

"Pst.. Nomor 3 apa?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang dikucir panjang berbisik kepada teman didepannya. Teman yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ragu sesaat~lalu kembali menghadap kedepan dan menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut lalu memberikan kertas yang ia orat-oret dengan sebuah tulisan kepada Ino yang menduduki kursi dibelakangnya.

Dengan wajah yang tersenyum senang, gadis Yamanaka itu mengambil gumpalan kertas yang Hinata berikan secara diam-diam lalu membacanya.

**'Makanya belajar!'**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hyuuga School mengadakan Ujian Akhir Semester~seminggu setelah hari terpuruk keluarga Namikaze, dimana mereka kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Para murid dengan antusias mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan kepada mereka sesuai tingkatannya.

'Tring tring'

Bel berbunyi. Menandakan waktu ujian telah usai.

"Waktu kalian telah habis, silahkan kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian setelah itu kalian boleh pulang." ucap seorang guru yang sedang mengawas kelas tempat Hinata dan Ino melangsungkan ujian.

Hinata yang telah selesai langsung bergegas menyerahkan lembar jawabannya kedepan. Senyum lega mengembang diwajahnya. Sedangkan ino mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gara-gara keluarganya membuka toko bunga baru, jadi dirinya tidak dapat belajar dengan maksimal.

"Ino, aku duluan ya." Hinata tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya. Ia terburu-buru ingin menemui Naruto. Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

Dengan gontai gadis itu pun meninggalkan kelasnya hendak menuju kelas Naruto yang terletak di lantai tiga. Baru lagi kakinya menyentuh satu lapis anak tangga~Hinata berhenti kala melihat Naruto dan teman-temannya turun dan berjalan semakin mendekati Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun._" Panggil Hinata dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Hari ini dia telah berjanji untuk menemani Naruto seharian.

"Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto dengan lebih cepat menuruni anak tangga dan mendekati Hinata dengan cengiran jatuh cintanya.

"Hey, kau mau lari kemana? Kami harap kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu?" Teriak Kiba dengan tidak elitnya. Naruto lantas berbalik, ia menepuk dahinya.

"Maaf aku lupa, ya baiklah."

Hinata pun menautkan alisnya heran."Janji apa Naruto-_kun?_"

"Panjang kalau dijelaskan, nanti kau akan tau sendiri Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Sepertinya hari ini kita akan sibuk _Hime_."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba menuruni anak tangga dan mensejajarkan jarak dengan kedua sejoli tersebut.

"Oke, sekarang mulai dari siapa?"Tanya Naruto malas kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku." Ucap pemuda berambut nanas.

"Oke. Sekarang kau boleh pulang Shikamaru. Hari ini sampai ujian selesai kami tidak akan mengusikmu." Naruto tersenyum lima jari pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya senang, tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong celananya. Si tunggal anak kepala sekolah itu pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan teman-temannya dan Hinata. "Jaah."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap punggung Shikamaru yang semakin berjalan menjauh. "Dasar permintaan aneh."

Tanpa bertanya, Naruto sudah tau apa yang akan dilanjutkannya sekarang. Ia merogoh ponselnya. Mengetikkan nomor nomor disana. Setelah telpon tersambung, ia pun berkata.

"Halo~ Jiraiya-_ojisan_? Iya..iya._ Ojisan_, tolong buatkan pengumuman kepada seluruh wanita yang bekerja di bar kita agar menghubungi temanku Kiba. Aku akan mengirimkan nomor telponnya. ~~ya..~baik~_arigatou_." Naruto tersenyum senang, akhirnya satu persatu janjinya pada sahabat-sahabatnya terbayar.

Kiba menyeringai, ia menepuk pundak Naruto dua kali."Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang berbicara apa?" Hinata mendelik, rasanya aneh sekali.

"Shtttt. Ini urusan pria. "Kiba mengedipkan matanya kepada Hinata. Hal itu membuat Naruto kesal dan memukul kepala Kiba dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduh, aku hanya bercanda." Teriak Kiba sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Sekarang aku." Ucap Gaara datar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Iya. Aku lupa, apa permintaanmu Gaara?"

"Kau jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafasnya."Apa tidak bisa yang lain selain benda kesayanganku itu?" Tawarnya.

"Tidak."

"Ya baiklah. Ayo kita menuju rumahku." Ucap Naruto.

"Janjimu padaku kan sudah kau tepati, jadi ada baiknya aku pulang. Aku ingin beristirahat." Kiba memutuskan untuk tidak singgah lagi kerumah Naruto.

"Ya baiklah." Ucap Naruto. Kiba pun tersenyum sembari memainkan handphone ditelapak tangannya. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kini hanya tersisa Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hn, kenapa aku yang terakhir?" Tanya pria keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

"Karna permintaanmu yang terlalu sulit." Jawab Naruto dengan santainya. Pria tersebut menarik tangan mungil Hinata dan melangkahkan kaki bersama kedua temannya yang tersisa.

~OO~OO~OO~

Tiga buah mobil melesat disebuah kediaman mewah nan megah. Memarkirkan alat transportasi itu tepat di depan teras rumah tersebut. Tampaklah empat orang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah~keluar dari masing-masing mobil.

"Inilah rumahku Hime-_chan._" Ucap Naruto sedikit bersandar di depan mobilnya.

Hinata tersenyum mengangguk wajahnya bersemu merah karena baru pertama kali mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya.

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya, ada mobil dinas kepolisian terparkir di depan mobilnya.

Pasti rumahnya sedang kedatangan tamu.

"Ayo." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata dan kedua teman-temannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Terima kasih bibi, sedikit informasi itu sudah sangat membantu kami." Seorang gadis bersurai pink berseragam polisi sedang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia hendak pamit dari kediaman Namikaze setelah dirinya sedikit berbincang tentang Menma.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau tidak perlu sungkan kalau mau main kemari." Khusina ikut berdiri. Ia hendak mengantarkan Sakura sampai teras.

Namun perbincangan sambil berjalan kedua wanita itu terhenti kala melihat Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Gaara di depan teras~hendak masuk kedalam rumah.

Sasuke yang melihat ada seseorang yang ia inginkan mendadak membulatkan matanya.

"Sudah pulang?"Senyum mengambang dari wajah istri Minato Namikaze tersebut.

"Wah, ada Hinata juga ternyata."Kushina mendekati Hinata dan mencium kedua pipi _chubby_ wanita yang akan dikabarkan berpacaran dengan anaknya tersebut. "Sasuke dan Gaara juga ikut? Ayo masuk! Bibi akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

"Hm, bibi aku permisi pulang ya." Sekilas Sakura juga ikut tersenyum menundukkan badannya. Ia hendak pamit karena masih ada tugas dikantornya yang belum terselesaikan.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menggeleng. "Jangan, kumohon jangan pulang dulu ya Sakura-_neechan._" Naruto memohon pada Sakura dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Eh? Ada apa gerangan?" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti itu kepadanya.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pulang!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Hal itu lantas membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"Bibi tanyakan saja sama si Uchiha." Gaara pun langsung menyelonong masuk mengikuti Naruto dan Sakura. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki benda yang dijanjikan Naruto padanya.

Dengan tampang coolnya, Sasuke juga ikut masuk kedalam rumah. Lantas diteras hanya menyisahkan Kushina dan Hinata yang diam terpaku. "Ayo masuk Hinata." Kushina yang tidak enak hati melihat guratan kecewa di wajah gadis keturunan Hyuuga itupun~berinisiatif untuk menenangkan. Ia merangkul pundak Hinata dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

**~OO~OO~OO~**

Naruto mendudukkan Sakura di sofa ruang tamu nan empuk itu. Sang polisi wanita hanya bisa menatapnya aneh."Aku masih ada pekerjaan Naruto. Kenapa kau menahanku?"

"Kau tinggal duduk disitu saja Sakura-_neechan. _Jangan kemana-mana." Ujar Naruto yang masih berdiri sudah mendapati kekasih, ibu dan kedua sahabatnya ikut masuk.

Gaara dan Sasuke pun ikut duduk disofa nan empuk tersebut.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan pesananmu Gaara." Tanpa menghiraukan, Naruto lantas pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin terenyah, bagaimana bisa ia diacuhkan seperti itu.

"Ano. Bibi~bolehkah aku tau dimana letak toilet?" Hinata yang gugup memutuskan untuk merilekskan dirinya dengan memilih mencuci muka.

"Ayo bibi antarkan."

Sampailah mereka didepan pintu kamar mandi yang terletak dibawah tangga.

Sekilas ia menatap keatas mendapati Naruto dengan sebuah kotak persegi di tangannya.

Naruto dengan sibuknya berjalan mengacuhkan kedua wanita yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi. Ntah karena Naruto tidak menyadari dirinya disana, atau karna terlalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya~yang pasti itu membuat hati Hinata sedikit tidak enak.

Namun belum lagi membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut~Kushina menepuk dahinya."Oh iya, bibi lupa. Toiletnya sedang tidak bisa digunakan. Saluran pembuangannya macet." Kushina lupa dipintu kamar mandi tersebut sudah ia tuliskan 'Toilet sedang rusak'

"Kau gunakan toilet yang ada dikamar Naruto saja." Kushina menjentikkan jarinya.

'Blush' wajah sang gadis indigo memerah. Bagaimana tidak, ia disuruh menggunakan toilet yang terletak dikamar kekasihnya.

"Eh? Ta..tapi bibi?"

"Sudah, jangan sungkan. Itu kamarnya." Kushina menunjuk pintu kamar yang terletak dilantai dua, pintu itu nampak jika dilihat dari tempat mereka berdiri."Bibi tinggal dulu, bibi akan membuatkan kalian makanan." Kushina pun dengan santainya meninggalkan Hinata yang terpelongo menatap pintu kamar Naruto.

Dengan berat hati ia berjalan menaiki tangga hendak menuju kamar Naruto.

...

"Ini dia." Wajah pewaris tunggal bar termewah di distrik konoha tersebut memusam ketika memberikan sebuah kotak berisi koleksi miniatur kesebelas pemain sepak bola favoritnya. Seakan memecahkan keheningan antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara yang sibuk memainkan handphonenya di sofa.

"_Arigatou." _Senyum manis tercetak datar di wajah Gaara. Hal itu membuat Naruto ingin sekali meninju wajah sok imut pemilik marga Sabaku tersebut.

"Permintaanmu yang membuatku bangkrut." Ucap Naruto dengan kesalnya. Hal itu tidak di hiraukan oleh Gaara. Pemilik mata berwarna hijau itu hanya menyeringai sambil memandangi miniatur miniatur yang baru ia keluarkan dari kotaknya.

Sekilas Gaara melirik pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya lalu kembali memandang Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Naruto. Hari ini akan ada pertemuan penting dengan kolega _otousan_ku." Gaara pun bangkit dengan senyum tipisnya.

Naruto pun mengangguk, ia mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang terletak di depan Sakura dan Sasuke. "Ya. Terima kasih." Sindir Naruto.

Gaara tidak merespon, ia semakin mempercepat laju berjalannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Naruto?" Sakura yang mulai jengkel dengan keheningan akhirnya berbicara.

"Oh iya sampai lupa. Begini.. Jadi Sasuke itu suka padamu Sakura." Sibodoh Naruto berbicara langsung ke akarnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mendongak dan menatap tajam Naruto. Sontak membuat Sakura terkaget, ia melirik kesebelahnya."Benarkah _otouto_?" Hampir saja tawa Sakura pecah.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Lalu apa?"

"Hn"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Teme bodoh!"

"Makanan dan minumannya telah tiba." Kushina datang dengan membawa nampan berisi cemilan untuk teman-temannya.

"Loh? Gaara kemana?" Tanya Kushina sembari meletakkan gelas-gelas berisi jus tersebut.

"Sudah pulang!"Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu Hinata?"

"Hinata? Aduh." Naruto menepuk dahinya, bisa-bisanya dia melupakan gadis yang ia cintai itu."Dimana Hinata?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Di toilet kamarmu.~ " ucap Kushina berlalu hendak kembali kedapur.

Naruto dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya di toilet milik Naruto gadis bersurai indigo tersebut tidak langsung keluar kamar. Ntah hal apa yang membuatnya penasaran dengan kamar bernuansa _rock_ milik Naruto.

Perlahan ia duduk diranjang Naruto , ia belai _bedcover_ berwarna biru tua yang terpasang rapi. Wajah gadis itu memerah. Lalu ia mengambil bantal milik Naruto dan menciumnya. Harum maskulin pun menyeruak.

'Kriet'

Pintu kamar terbuka. "Hinata-_chan._"Panggil Naruto dengan nada panik. Hinata lantas cepat-cepat bangkit dari ranjang Naruto. Ia takut jika Naruto akan marah karena gadis itu sudah lancang duduk diranjangnya.

"_Go..gomen._"Hinata menunduk mendapati Naruto yang memandang dirinya datar. Pria jabrik itu lantas mendekati kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di sebelah ranjang king size miliknya.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?" Naruto mencengram lembut bahu Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia masih kesal dengan Naruto yang mengacuhkannya.

"Wah, Hinata-_chan_ marah padaku ya?" Naruto menarik dagu Hinata agar kembali menatapnya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan menatap mata _syafir_ Naruto.

"_Gomen hime-chan._"Naruto tahu dari sorot mata Hinata bahwa gadis itu berbohong. Perlahan ia menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan marah. Aku takut ." Dengan nada manjanya, pemuda berkulit _tan _itu berkata di pundak Hinata. Hal itu membuat pemilik bahu merasa geli. Wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Ta..takut ap..a Naruto-_kun_?"

"Takut jika kau sedang marah."

"Jangan berbicara disitu Naruto-_kun_, geli." Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Namun pelukan tersebut terlalu kuat untuk ia lepaskan.

Dengan jahilnya Naruto berkata. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" Hal itu terus diulangi Naruto, bahkan ia sudah berani mencium leher Hinata. Ntah bagaimana sekarang merah meronanya wajah gadis _smart_ itu.

"Naruto-_kun._" Sentak Hinata agar Naruto menhentikan ciuman dileher Hinata.

"Harum." Kembali Naruto menoleh dan menatap wajah kekasinya. "Kau sangat manis Hime-_chan_."

"Berhenti menggoda." Ucap Hinata sembari mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya.

Tatapan Naruto menjadi tatapan serius. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata-_chan._"

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Naruto juga semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Satu sentuhan lembut pun berhasil mereka dapat kala bibir mereka saling bertemu. Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata. Ia tidak mau jauh lagi dari gadis lugu tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Naruto pun melepaskan ciuman nya pada Hinata. "Berjanjilah padaku. Kau akan menjadi istri dan ibu untuk anak-anakku kelak jika aku sudah sukses nanti." Pinta Naruto sembari mengelus pipi mungil Hinata.

Hinata yang merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas dengan gugup menjawab.

"Aku berjanji Naruto-_kun. _Aku sangat mencintaimu."

**THE END**

**~OO~OO~OO~**

EPILOG

**1**. **NARUHINA**

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Setahun setelah Naruto lulus SMA, Hinata pun menyusul. 2 bulan kemudian mereka melangsungkan pertunangan untuk mengikat janji pada keduanya. Setiap hari cinta mereka semakin tumbuh bagai amplop yang tidak pernah berpisah dengan surat.

Baik Naruto ataupun Hinata sama-sama tidak ingin berpisah bak sedetikpun.

Hinata akan melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

**2**. **Slight SASUSAKU**

"_Baka_."

"Kau yang_ baka._"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau mau berbicara dengan orang _baka_ Sasuke."

"Hn, Ntahla."

Disebuah malam ditaman kota terlihat kedua muda mudi sedang beradu mulut. Aksi pendekatan Sasuke dan Sakura ternyata tidak seindah drama romantis. Keduanya terlihat lebih sering adu mulut. Tapi sifat tidak mau kalah dari masing-masingla yang membuat cinta mereka semakin tumbuh.

Namun diantara mereka juga tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkan cinta sesungguhnya. Watak keras Sakura karna berprofesi sebagai Polisi membuatnya sedikit jaga _image_. Sedangkan Sasuke yang bersifat dingin lebih banyak diam dan menikmati saja apa yang terjadi.

**3. KUROKUMO**

"Kalian siap?"

Tanya Naruto memandang keempat sahabatnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Dengan alunan _slowmotion_ keempat pria yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tampan nan cool mereka.

Didepan gerbang tinggi yang menjulang Kelima pangeran-pangeran tampan yang memakai jacket hitam sedang berdiri sembari memandang lekat pagar yang terkunci tersebut.

"Pada hitungan ketiga. Satu..dua..tiga."

Kelima pria Kurokumo itu melompati pagar Universitas baru mereka. Hari pertama masuk kuliah saja sudah telat.

'Prok prok prok'

Kelima Kurokumo pun berhasil mendarat masuk kedalam kampus mereka. Dengan _slowmotion_ mereka berbaris memanjang.

"Petualangan apa yang akan kita jalani selanjutnya?" Ucap kiba memandang kedepan datar.

Naruto pun membuka kaca matanya iya maju satu langkah **"hm, Berminat dengan The Girl in Kurokumo 2?**"

**~OO~OO~OO~**

* * *

**A/N  
**

Yeah, akhirnya selesai ceritanya. Eng banyak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca setia The Girl in Kurokumo.

Maafkan Eng yang tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian.

:)

Eng mohon kesediaanya untuk mereview fic terakhir Eng ya. Itupun jika kalian berminat.

Oh iya, sekalian jawab pertanyaan Naruto di Epilog tadi ya :D

Salam hangat

Hyuuga ENG


End file.
